The Warmth of The Winter Snow
by Justgalon
Summary: Aku tidak tahu apa latar belakangmu dan siapa kau namun menolong sesama manusia itu tidak butuh itu semua. Cukup tolong secara tulus dan bagaimana kau membalasnya aku tidak perduli yang penting aku menolongmu tulus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo, ini fanfiction pertama saya di Fandom Naruto, sebenarnya fanfiction ini pernah saya terbitkan di blog pribadi saya, namun blog saya sudah saya tutup dan saya post ulang di sini. Karakter Sasuke dan Sakuranya OOC abis ekekkeke. Selamat menikmati, RnR ya jika berkenan...**

* * *

 **Based on Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Alternate Universe**

 **Rate : T**

.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Pagi masih menyelimuti Jepang. Butiran salju masih saja turun semenjak dari semalam sampai pagi tiba. Sasuke melihat keluar dari jendela rumah _flat_ -nya. Jalanan semuanya hampir putih karena salju. Sedikit pejalan kaki yang nekat menembusnya salju. Payung warna warni serta bekas telapak sepatu terlihat menghiasi salju putih tersebut. Sasuke tahu suhu di luar sana _minus_ 16˚C dan oleh karena itulah ia berpikir ulang untuk keluar dari rumah _flat_ -nya yang nyaman meskipun kecil itu. Sasuke juga bisa melihat tumpukan salju di jendelanya sudah setebal empat sentimeter.

Sasuke akhirnya mendudukkan kembali dirinya di kursi rotan yang ada di samping jendela tersebut. Sebenarnya ia ingin pergi bekerja namun cuaca sedang tidak bagus dan ia akan menyusahkan dirinya saja sendiri apabila ia sakit. Sasuke berniat menghubungi atasannya untuk meminta libur hari ini. Sasuke bekerja sebagai asisten koki di sebuah hotel bintang lima di daerah Shibuya. Beberapa kali Sasuke menimang-nimang ponselnya sebelum memutuskan untuk menghubungi atasanya atau tidak. Setelah sepuluh menit berpikir akhirnya Sasuke mematikan penghangat ruangan kemudian ia mengambil mantel tebalnya lalu keluar dari rumah _flat_ -nya dan mengunci pintunya. Jika ia tidak bekerja pastilah atasannya itu akan kesulitan menyiapkan makan siang nanti dan Sasuke tidak ingin itu terjadi. Ia tidak ingin orang-orang kecewa karena tidak bisa merasakan kenikmatan makanan di hotel mereka.

Sasuke memasukkan tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan tebal ke saku mantelnya. Dinginnya masih menembus kedalam rajutan benang wol sarung tangannya. Kepalanya ia tutupi dengan topi serta topi dari mantelnya sendiri. Sasuke merasakan bibirnya dan pipinya membeku serta mengeras. Cuaca bulan Februari memang benar-benar parah. Setelah berjalan sekitar dua puluh menit Sasuke akhirnya sampai di dekat tempatnya bekerja. Sebuah hotel dengan tinggi yang menjulang. Disanalah Sasuke bekerja selama ini hampir tujuh tahun. Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya dan itu menghasilkan uap putih yang cukup tebal dari mulutnya. Sasuke memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat masuk dari pintu belakang karena untuk menuju pintu depan ia harus memutar dan itu artinya cukup jauh. Sasuke tidak ingin mati beku di tengah cuaca yang menyiksa ini.

Baru Sasuke akan membuka pintu kecil yang berada di belakang hotel tersebut ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh ada di dekat tumpukan kardus dan tempat sampah. Sesuatu yang terbujur kaku karena kedinginan dan ia menggigil hebat. Sasuke melebarkan matanya melihat hal tersebut setelah ia menyadari jika itu adalah sosok manusia. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya lalu mendudukkannya. Dia sesosok wanita dengan rambut yang mulai mengeras karena salju, bibir yang mulai membiru, tubuh yang pucat dan matanya yang tertutup karena bulu matanya juga hampir mengeras. Pakaiannya sangat tipis dan tidak mengenakan mantel. Sasuke berpikir sudah berapa lama wanita itu ada di sana dan apa yang ia lakukan? Suatu keajaiban ia masih bertahan hidup.

Sasuke dengan cepat membuka mantelnya lalu menyelimutkannya kepada wanita itu dan dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke masuk kedalam pintu kecil tadi. Sekitar dua menit kemudian Sasuke kembali lagi dengan membawa beberapa handuk tebal serta dua orang temannya. Sasuke dapat melihat jelas jika sosok itu kesulitan bernafas. Sasuke kemudian membawa wanita itu masuk dan memberikannya pengobatan karena keadaannya benar-benar parah.

"Jika satu jam lagi ia tetap berada di suhu seperti ini dan tidak memakai mantel. Aku rasa dia akan menjadi mayat," ucap Jung Tae Wo. Jung Tae Wo adalah koki senior serta merangkap kepala koki yang artinya adalah atasan Sasuke. Dia orang Korea Selatan yang bekerja disana. Keahliannya memasak masakan Asia, Sasuke banyak belajar darinya.

"Sasuke, untunglah kau cepat menyelamatkannya atau jika tidak reputasi hotel kita akan menurun karena di temukannya mayat. Heh… Sebenarnya ada apa dengan wanita ini," keluh Naruto yang merupakan teman Sasuke.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil memperhatikan wajah yang bisa ia lihat dengan jelas. Wanita itu sudah di obati oleh dokter yang memang tersedia untuk para pegawai di hotel tersebut. Pakaiannya sudah di ganti oleh koki-koki perempuan yang juga teman Sasuke. Tubuhnya tidak menggigil lagi dan sepertinya ia masih belum sadar dari pingsannya.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita tinggalkan saja dia untuk istirahat. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang dan kita akan sibuk. Sesekali aku akan melihat keadaannya nanti," ucap Sasuke setelah ia melihat jam tangannya. Mereka harus mempersiapkan bahan-bahan masakan untuk menu makan siang di hotel mereka.

Sasuke dan teman-temannya keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Tinggalah sesosok tubuh yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Dia adalah Sakura Haruno, dia kelaparan dan berharap menemukan nasi untuk bisa dimakannya namun malang ia tidak menemukan makanan apa-apa di dekat hotel tersebut. Ia tidak mempunyai uang sedikit pun saat ini. Sesuatu baru saja menimpanya dan membuat hidupnya semakin sulit.

.

* * *

.

Perlahan Sakura membuka matanya yang tadi cukup terasa berat untuk dibuka. Ia merasakan kehangatan di tubuhnya. Sesaat tanpa sadar Sakura berpikir jika dia berada di surga. Ia pastilah sudah mati dan jasadnya sudah di kremasi. Tapi tunggu…! Rasanya ia bisa merasakan hal lain selain hangat. Ia juga bisa mendengar suara bising. Setelah beberapa detik kesadarannya mulai terkumpul. Ia melihat sebuah ruangan kecil yang cukup berantakan karena banyaknya tumpukan rak, kardus, karung dan sebagainya di dalam ruangan itu. Apakah bentuk surga itu seperti ini pikir Sakura dengan kaget.

"Aku akan melihat keadaannya sebentar. Tolong adukkan pastanya," Sakura menoleh dengan cepat menuju sumber suara tersebut. Apakah itu malaikat yang akan mengintrogasinya pikir Sakura. Saat ini ia berpikir jika ia benar-benar telah mati.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan munculah sosok seorang pria dengan pakaian putih dan di lengkapi topi putih khas koki. Pria ini menatap Sakura dengan cukup kaget begitu pula dengan Sakura. Pandangan mata mereka bertemu untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Sasuke sadar karena wanita itu telah bangun.

"Kau sudah sadar, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya. Sakura mengernyit heran. Sadar? Bukankah ia sudah mati?.

"Eh? Siapa kau? Kau malaikat?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya. Saat ini giliran Sasuke yang mengernyit heran. Malaikat? Ia bukan malaikat namun koki.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan. Aku koki bukan malaikat," jawab Sasuke sambil berkacak pinggang. Sakura masih berpikir jika di surga ada seorang koki yang siap memberikannya makanan. Kebetulan sekali ia memang sangat lapar.

"Kau bekerja di surga sebagai koki?" tanya Sakura lagi. Sasuke akhirnya menghembuskan nafasnya dengan cukup kuat. Entah ada apa dengan wanita yang ia tolong. Sepertinya ia menderita keterbelakangan mental pikir Sasuke atau ia memang sedang mengigau.

"Kau berada di bumi saat ini bukan di surga. Aku seorang asisten koki dan aku bukan malaikat. Kau saat ini berada di gudang penyimpanan bahan makanan di hotel tempatku bekerja. Jadi ini bukan di surga seperti yang kau pikirkan," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Dilihat Sasuke jika Sakura melebarkan matanya dengan kaget.

"Jadi maksudmu aku belum mati? Sungguh aku belum mati?" tanya Sakura yang sekarang menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri lalu ia mencubit tangannya untuk merasakan sakit. Memang benar sakit dan artinya ia masih hidup. Sakura dengan cepat bangkit dari tempat tidur kecil itu lalu ia mendekati Sasuke.

"Tentu saja kau masih hidup. Kau hampir mati jika aku tidak menolongmu," jawab Sasuke sambil memperhatikan Sakura yang saat ini berdiri cukup dekat di depannya. Sekarang ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok yang tadi hampir tidak berwujud seperti manusia hidup. Rambutnya masih sedikit basah dan terlihat kusut, wajahnya tidak pucat lagi dan bibirnya sudah kembali merah. Kesimpulan yang Sasuke lihat Sakura itu cantik meskipun penampilannya berantakan.

"Benarkah! _Arigato…honto ni arigato_!" ucap Sakura dengan haru. Ia beberapa kali membungkuk kepada Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Tunggulah di sini sebentar, aku akan membawakanmu makanan karena aku tahu kau pasti kelaparan." Ia tahu pastilah Sakura kelaparan karena cuaca yang sangat buruk dan kondisi tubuhnya yang belum terlalu sehat.

Benar sekali apa yang di ucapkan Sasuke. Ia sangat kelaparan dari semalam dan itu hampir saja membunuhnya selain beku yang dialaminya. Sakura lalu melihat pria itu menutup pintunya dan ia segera menghilang. Sakura penasaran apa yang ada di balik ruangan tersebut. Mengapa sangat bising. Apakah dapur pikir Sakura. Ia ingin melihatnya sedikit dan Sakura memberanikan dirinya mengintip.

Sakura melihat sebuah dapur yang penuh dengan peralatan memasak. Orang-orang tengah sibuk memasak. Bunyi alat masak yang berdentingan dan suara teriakan-teriakan kecil menghiasi dapur yang bising tersebut. Wangi masakan semerbak menusuk hidung Sakura dan rasa laparnya semakin menjadi. Sakura melihat ada deretan daging yang baru dipanggang, seorang koki yang sedang mengaduk masakan di panci besar sambil mencicipi kuahnya. Seorang yang tengah memotong-motong sayuran dan buah serta beberapa koki yang sedang menyajikan masakannya kedalam piring-piring. Semua kesibukan itu dilihat oleh Sakura dengan rasa takjub.

"Apa yang kau lihat," Sakura tiba-tiba kaget ketika Sasuke melihat Sakura yang mengintip dari pintu yang ia buka dengan kecil tersebut.

Sasuke lalu membuka lebar pintu tersebut dan Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas dapur yang tadi ia intip. Banyak pasang mata yang kini melihat Sakura lalu mereka tersenyum kecil. Apakah mereka semua mengetahui kehadiran Sakura sebelumnya di dalam ruangan itu? Sakura lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan ia menurunkan sedikit pandangan matanya ke arah tangan Sasuke yang saat ini membawa nampan berisi makanan. Perut Sakura tiba-tiba langsung berbunyi tanpa ia perintah.

"Ini makanlah, kau memang kelaparan," ujar Sasuke sambil memberikan nampan itu kepada Sakura. Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas binaran di mata Sakura ketika ia melihat makanan tersebut. Hal itu mengingatkan dirinya yang dulu juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama seperti Sakura.

" _Arigato!_ ," ucap Sakura dengan cepat. Sakura lalu membawa nampan yang berisi makanan tersebut ke dekat tempat duduk dan ia dengan cepat melahap semuanya. Sasuke melihatnya dengan diam lalu tersungging kecil. Seorang koki sepertinya tidak akan tega melihat orang kelaparan dan ia akan tersenyum senang ketika seseorang dengan lahap memakan masakannya.

Sasuke lalu menutup pintu tersebut dan ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tae Wo mendekatinya menanyakan kabar Sakura yang dilihatnya tadi. Tae Wo nampak sedikit khawatir kepada Sakura yang sepertinya baru saja mengalami hal buruk.

"Sepertinya dia baik-baik saja. Setelah semuanya selesai aku akan menanyakan keadaannya lagi. Pekerjaan benar-benar banyak ketika makan siang seperti ini," ucap Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Tae Wo. Tae Wo, koki yang ahli di bidang masakan Asia senior itu menatap Sasuke sebentar.

Tae Wo mengangguk mengiyakan dan ia kembali memegang kendali memasak kalkun panggang yang menjadi menu pesanan di restoran hotel tersebut. Sasuke saat ini tengah memasak pasta untuk siraman lobster segar yang baru selesai di goreng. Dengan piawai Sasuke memainkan tangannya dalam mengaduk masakannya. Sesekali ia berhenti sambil menaburkan bumbu di atas masakannya dan kemudian Sasuke menyajikannya dengan sangat cantik di atas piring makan. Menjadi koki memang bukan mimpinya, namun menjadi koki adalah kebanggannya.

.

* * *

.

Sakura merasakan perutnya sudah kenyang sekarang. Makanan tadi benar-benar membuatnya bisa merasakan energi kembali mengalir kedalam dirinya. Ia harus mengucapkan terima kasih kepada orang yang sudah menolongnya dan juga telah memberinya makanan. Tapi kapan orang tersebut akan masuk lagi kedalam ruangan yang di tinggali Sakura ini. Ia merasa tidak enak jika harus memunculkan diri ketika semua orang sibuk terlebih ia sudah merepotkan cukup banyak orang.

"Mungkin hari ini aku bisa makan enak lalu bagaimana dengan besok?" kata Sakura memikirkan bagaimana hidupnya besok. Sakura melihat pakaiannya yang sudah diganti. Itu bukan pakaiannya dan pakaian yang dipakainya kali ini terlihat lebih hangat daripada pakaian sebelumnya.

Sakura duduk sambil bersandar di dinding gudang tersebut. Ia bisa melihat dari jendela kecil yang cukup tinggi itu jika saat ini salju tengah turun. Ia tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal lagi. Sebenarnya hidup Sakura memang sangat kacau semenjak ia lahir sampai sekarang. Ia sudah biasa kelaparan dan tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal namun beberapa bulan yang lalu ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk tinggal bersama keluarga barunya. Awalnya Sakura tahan dengan semua perlakuan saudara tirinya namun ia memutuskan keluar dari rumah tersebut karena ia tidak suka orang memperlakukannya dengan semena-mena. Sakura kembali hidup seperti dulu. Tidur di bawah jembatan atau di mana saja ia bisa memejamkan matanya. Menahan lapar dan bekerja apa saja demi bisa makan. Itu semua mulai Sakura lakukan semenjak dia berumur sebelas tahun. Ia mempunyai dua saudara kandung dan semuanya pergi entah kemana. Ibunya juga sudah tidak tahu di mana semenjak bercerai dengan ayahnya jadilah Sakura bertahan hidup dengan sangat menyedihkan.

"Musim dingin itu menakutkan. Aku benci musim dingin," ucap Sakura sambil terus menatap kosong jendela kecil yang memperlihatkan salju jatuh dengan perlahan.

Di saat Sakura masih menatap kosong jendela dan tengah berkutat dengan pikirannya, Sasuke tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan gudang tersebut. Ia mendapati Sakura yang masih menatap kosong. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke.

"Hei bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sasuke bertanya dan itu membuat Sakura menoleh. Dilihat Sasuke jika ia diam beberapa saat lalu Sakura berdiri.

"Sudah lumayan baik setelah aku makan masakan lezatmu itu," jawab Sakura jujur. "Terima kasih atas makanannya. Itu makanan terlezat yang pernah aku makan selama hidupku," sambung Sakura dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

Sasuke yakin jika Sakura memang sudah benar-benar membaik. Ia melihat dari senyum lebar Sakura dan itu cukup meyakinkannya. Selanjutnya yang akan Sasuke lakukan kepada Sakura adalah menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Setidaknya Sasuke harus tahu karena ia sudah menolongnya dan membuat cukup kehebohan pagi tadi karena menemukan Sakura yang hampir membeku di dekat pintu belakang hotel mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa yang terjadi kepadamu sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke langsung. Dilihat Sasuke jika Sakura merubah raut wajahnya dan ia kembali duduk. Itu membuat Sasuke penasaran.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi kepadaku," jawab Sakura sambil menyembunyikan cerita yang sebenarnya. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya tidak mempercayai ucapan Sakura. Lalu ia menghembuskan nafasnya dan Sasuke melihat jam tangannya. Jam dua siang itu artinya Sasuke sudah selesai bekerja hari ini. Ia akan bekerja lagi sore sampai malam nanti di tempat yang berbeda dan itu masih sebagai koki.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin memberitahuku. Kau bisa pergi dari tempat ini karena sepertinya kau sudah sehat. Aku juga akan pergi karena pekerjaanku sudah selesai," Sakura menoleh cepat ke arah Sasuke lagi. Di luar sana sedang salju dan temperatur sangat dingin. Bagaimana ia keluar dan akan tinggal di mana dia? Semenjak ia tinggal beberapa bulan di rumah ayahnya ia merasa tidak terbiasa lagi dengan hidupnya yang dulu.

"Tunggu sebentar," kata Sakura yang menghentikan gerakan Sasuke menutup pintunya. Sasuke lalu membuka pintu itu kembali dengan cukup lebar dan ia menunggu perkataan Sakura. "Di mana pakaianku yang sebelumnya aku pakai?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu," tunjuk Sasuke ke arah dinding yang di depannya terdapat jemuran kecil yang biasa di gunakan untuk menjemur kain pengelap. Sakura mendekatinya dan pakaiannya tersebut belum kering. Bagaimana ia bisa mengganti pakaiannya jika itu masih basah.

"Kau bisa memakai pakaian itu jika masih basah. Tidak apa-apa," ucap Sasuke yang sepertinya tahu mengenai pikiran Sakura.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura pelan dan ia mengambil pakaiannya lalu memasukannya kedalam kantong plastik yang ada di gudang tersebut. "Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua teman-temanmu yang lain. Bisa tolong sampaikan kepada mereka jika aku juga merepotkan mereka," pinta Sakura sambil menunduk. Sasuke diam sebentar lalu ia mengangguk.

"Ya tidak masalah. Kau bisa keluar dari pintu ini dan berbelok ke kanan maka kau akan menemukan pintu keluar," ucap Sasuke lagi. Sakura memberanikan dirinya melangkah keluar mengikuti Sasuke yang juga akan keluar. Ia sangat ragu untuk keluar karena ia tidak mempunyai baju tebal dan hujan salju yang sedang berlangsung serta terlebih lagi ia tidak punya tempat tinggal.

Setelah berpikir sejenak Sakura memutuskan untuk benar-benar keluar. Ia tidak ingin menjadi beban orang-orang. Bukankah ia sudah biasa menjalani hidup seperti ini jadi ia akan menghadapinya karena seperti itulah hidupnya selama ini.

"Ini, pakailah mantel dan sarung tangan ini. Kau akan benar-benar mati jika nekat dua kali mencoba keluar dengan pakaian tipis seperti itu," Sakura melihat mantel tebal berwarna coklat tua di tangannya saat ini dan sepasang sarung tangan wol berwarna hijau lumut. Sasuke mengambilnya dari lemari penyimpanan yang terdapat di samping pintu keluar.

"Benarkah aku boleh memakainya?" tanya Sakura meyakinkan. Sasuke mengangguk dan ia memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Sakura menatap mantel itu sekilas lalu ia mulai membukanya. Terlihat sangat kebesaran untuk ukuran tubuhnya.

"Lebih baik kebesaran daripada tidak muat untukmu," ucap Sasuke yang melihat mantel itu telah di pakai oleh Sakura. Sakura merasakan hangat ketika memakai mantel itu. Lalu ia juga memakai sarung tangannya.

"Terima kasih atas semua pertolonganmu. Sungguh aku tidak bisa melupakannya dan jika aku bisa membalasnya maka akan aku balas kebaikanmu," ucap Sakura sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari pintu keluar.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia sebenarnya cukup khawatir kepada Sakura. Salju sedang berlangsung seperti ini dan ia hampir membeku sebelumnya karena salju ini.

Sakura memasangkan topi mantel di kepalanya lalu seterusnya ia benar-benar mulai keluar dari hotel tersebut melalui pintu belakang. Sakura langsung merasakan dingin salju menerpa wajahnya. Butiran salju mulai menghiasi mantelnya yang coklat. Sakura tidak tahu harus kemana tujuannya saat ini. Ia tidak punya rumah. Ia berjalan tanpa arah menelusuri tumpukan salju di jalanan. Jejak dari sepatunya membentuk di putihnya salju. Tidak ada kehangatan di dalam salju yang menyiksa ini, batin Sakura.

Sementara Sasuke saat ini sedang menunggu Naruto yang juga akan pulang. Mereka memang selalu pulang bersama setiap harinya. Rumah Naruto memang lebih dekat daripada rumah _flat_ Sasuke. Jadi karena itulah mereka selalu pulang bersama. Naruto adalah teman Sasuke ketika sekolah menengah atas. Mereka berdua awalnya tidak sengaja bisa bekerja di hotel tempat mereka bekerja sekarang sebagai koki. Waktu itu Sasuke memang sangat membutuhkan uang untuk biaya sekolahnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan bekerja setelah Naruto mengajaknya untuk melamar sebagai _office boy_ paruh waktu dan mereka pun bekerja sebagai _office boy_ paruh waktu di hotel tersebut selama tiga bulan.

Namun nasib berkata lain untuk mereka berdua, seorang kepala koki yang menjadi atasan Sasuke saat ini, Jung Tae Wo adalah orang yang melihat bakat memasak Sasuke dan Naruto. Waktu itu hotel tempat mereka bekerja sedang kekurangan koki. Koki yang biasa memasak sedang menjalani pelatihan akibatnya Sasuke dan Naruto mencoba membantu mereka untuk sekedar membereskan dapur serta mencuci semua piring. Lama kelamaan Sasuke dan Naruto banyak belajar di dapur tersebut dan disanalah bakat mereka terlihat jika mereka memiliki jiwa seorang koki.

"Hei kenapa kau melamun?" Naruto mengagetkan Sasuke yang tadi sedang melamun. Di depan Sasuke saat ini berdiri sosok seorang pria dengan tinggi kira-kira sama dengannya. Tubuhnya sedikit berisi dan wajahnya cukup menarik. Rambutnya berwarna agak kuning terang menyalah. Wajahnya selalu ceria dan itu sesuai dengan sifatnya yang selalu membuat suasana menjadi ramai.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya lelah dan ya… Aku menghitung sisa gajiku bulan ini," jawab Sasuke asal padahal ia memikirkan Sakura yang saat ini keluar di tengah hujan salju.

"Uang gajimu lebih banyak dariku. Oh tuhan, kau selalu kekurangan uang. Jika saja ada pohon uang maka aku yakin kau akan mengambilnya pertama kali," canda Naruto sambil memakai sarung tangannya. Sasuke tertawa lebar mendengar candaan Naruto. Lalu keduanya memutuskan untuk pulang melewati pintu belakang hotel.

.

* * *

.

Hari sudah larut malam. Sekarang pukul setengah sebelas malam. Salju memang tidak turun lagi namun dinginnya masih terasa menembus tulang-tulang Sakura. Sakura dari tadi duduk di dekat kotak pembuangan sampah yang apinya sedang menyalah karena sampahnya dibakar. Ia setidaknya bisa sedikit berhangat di dekat sana. Sakura merasakan perutnya lapar kembali. Ia ingat ia baru makan satu kali selama hari ini. Jika mengingat hal seperti ini Sakura ingin menangis. Ia merindukan keluarga kecil mereka yang dulu bahagia. Ia merindukan ibunya, kedua kakaknya. Sakura tidak tahu di mana mereka berada. Ketiganya meninggalkan Sakura sendiri selama ini. Ayahnya memang ingin merawatnya semenjak kedua orang tuanya bercerai. Mereka bercerai karena ayah Sakura selingkuh selama ini dan juga ibunya melakukan hal yang sama. Sakura yang masih kecil tidak terlalu mengerti dengan situasi keluarganya. Karena tertekan Sakura akhirnya memutuskan tidak mengikuti ayahnya dan lebih memilih hidup sendiri dengan menderita.

"Kadang hidup memang tidak adil," lirih Sakura sambil menghapus air matanya yang mengalir.

Sakura masih menangis pilu. Ia merasakan air matanya dingin serta hidungnya tersumbat namun Sakura tidak perduli. Ia ingin menangis meluapkan segala rasa di dalam kesedihannya. Adakalanya ia lelah dengan kehidupannya saat ini.

Sakura tidak menyadari ada langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya. Ia masih terus menangis sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke yang sedang berjalan pulang tiba-tiba berhenti setelah melihat sosok yang berjongkok di depan kotak pembakaran sampah sambil menangis. Sasuke mengernyit heran, ia mengenali pakaian yang di pakai oleh orang yang menangis tersebut. Setelah beberapa detik Sasuke yakin itu adalah sosok yang sama dengan orang yang pagi tadi di tolongnya. Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sakura langsung menegakkan kepalanya. Ia kaget mendapati Sasuke menegurnya.

Sakura cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya yang mulai mengering di pipinya. Sebenarnya percuma untuk menyembunyikan tangisannya karena pastilah Sasuke tahu ia menangis. Sakura lalu berdiri dan merapatkan mantelnya.

"Kau orang yang menolongku," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum kepada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam menunggu Sakura menjawab pertanyaannya. "Aku di sini hanya sedang menghangatkan badan," jawab Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Lalu mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke. Lelaki mana yang tidak peduli jika melihat seorang perempuan menangis apalagi di tengah dinginnya salju seperti ini.

"Aku hanya ingin menangis saja. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak menangis. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam seperti ini di luar?" tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke. Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku mantelnya. Seharusnya ia yang bertanya seperti itu kepada Sakura. Apa yang di lakukan oleh Sakura di tengah dinginnya salju seperti ini dan ia menangis di depan tempat pembakaran sampah? Pertanyaan besar muncul di otak Sasuke.

"Aku baru pulang bekerja," jawab Sasuke. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini? Kau tidak pulang kerumahmu?" tanya Sasuke. Dilihat Sasuke jika wajah Sakura berubah lagi. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dan Sasuke dapat melihat uap putih keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal untuk pulang," jawab Sakura dengan jujur. Sasuke nampak kaget namun ia bisa mengatasinya. Jadi karena hal tersebut Sakura berada di sana malam-malam seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi kepada wanita ini sebenarnya pikir Sasuke.

"Lalu di mana kau akan tidur?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda ia tidak tahu harus tidur di mana. Sasuke iba melihatnya meskipun ia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai Sakura namun ia bisa melihat jika ada suatu hal yang terjadi kepada Sakura dan sepertinya itu menyakitkan sampai Sakura menangis di tengah dinginnya salju.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepadamu sebenarnya, tetapi aku seorang manusia yang pernah mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu," Sasuke berpikir lagi dengan matang sebelum ia benar-benar mengambil keputusan. "Kau boleh tinggal di tempatku jika kau mau," Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya setelah ia yakin.

Sakura menatapnya dengan kaget. Masih ada orang di dunia ini yang perduli dengan sesama meskipun tidak saling mengenal dan tahu latar belakang seseorang tersebut. Tapi ia tidak ingin senang dulu. Sakura adalah orang asing di mata Sasuke begitu juga sebaliknya. Sakura tidak ingin mudah percaya begitu saja meskipun Sasuke telah menyelamatkannya pagi tadi.

"Itu jika kau mau. Aku tidak memaksamu," ucap Sasuke lagi setelah mendapati tatapan curiga Sakura.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengajak orang asing sepertiku tinggal bahkan kita tidak saling mengenal. Kau tidak mencurigaiku? Kau tidak punya niat jahat?" selidik Sakura. Sekali lagi Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya dan menghasilkan uap putih dari mulutnya.

"Aku pernah merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu. Tidak tahu harus kemana pulang dan harus bagaimana makan. Aku tidak tahu apa latar belakangmu dan siapa kau namun menolong sesama manusia itu tidak butuh itu semua. Cukup tolong secara tulus dan bagaimana kau membalasnya aku tidak perduli yang penting aku menolongmu tulus," jawab Sasuke. Sakura terkesima dengan perkataan ini. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang yang tulus seperti ini menolongnya.

"Kau pernah kelaparan sepertiku? Kau pernah tidak punya rumah sepertiku?" tanya Sakura lagi. Ia ingin meneteskan air matanya ketika mengingat ada orang yang bernasib sama sepertinya.

"Ya aku pernah mengalaminya. Jadi jika kau mau tinggal di rumahku silahkan. Aku hanya menawarkan. Di rumah _flat_ yang aku punya hanya memiliki dua kamar. Kau bisa tidur di sana sementara kau mencari pekerjaan," ucap Sasuke lagi.

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang saat ini menghapus air matanya. Mungkin dia terharu pikir Sasuke. Sasuke senang karena ia bisa membantu orang yang pernah mengalami nasib yang sama sepertinya. Dulu Sasuke hidup di panti asuhan setelah kedua orang tuanya tewas karena korban kekerasan di kantor tempat mereka bekerja. Namun setelah tamat sekolah menengah atas Sasuke keluar dari panti asuhan dan hidup mandiri. Ia bekerja apa saja demi bisa makan dan tinggal di gudang penyimpanan kain sampai akhirnya Sasuke bertemu dengan ibu Naruto dan mengajaknya tinggal di rumah Naruto. Saat itu Sasuke tahu ia bertemu malaikat yang sangat baik seperti ibu Naruto dan ia bertekat tidak akan pernah memilih menolong orang yang membutuhkan.

"Benarkah kau mau menolongku?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan tatapan serius meskipun air matanya berlinang.

"Sudah aku katakan. Jika kau mau dan aku tidak ragu. Kau tenang saja, aku tidak punya niat jahat. Aku hanya ingin membantu," jawab Sasuke lagi. Sakura menjatuhkan kantong plastik yang berisi pakaiannya dan ia menghapus air matanya dengan dua tangannya.

"Terima kasih banyak karena menolongku lagi," ucap Sakura. Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyum kecil lalu ia mengangguk.

"Ayo ikuti aku. Sebentar lagi sampai di rumahku. Di luar sangat dingin dan aku harus istirahat. Kau juga harus istirahat," kata Sasuke yang mulai menjalankan langkah kakinya. Sakura masih menghapus air matanya dan ia tersenyum gembira. Sakura mengambil kantong plastik yang berisi pakaiannya lalu ia mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke.

.

* * *

.

"Maaf rumahku sedikit berantakan," kata Sasuke setelah Sakura masuk kedalam rumah Sasuke. Sakura mengitari matanya memperhatikan rumah Sasuke. Tidak terlalu berantakan namun nyaman.

"Asal bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dan berlindung aku rasa itu cukup," jawab Sakura. Sasuke membuka pintu yang berada di samping dapur. Ia lalu menghidupkan lampunya. Tampak di mata Sakura ruangan kecil yang cukup untuk tidur.

"Kau boleh tidur di sini. Aku akan mengambilkan kasur lipat dan selimut tebal," ucap Sasuke sambil keluar dari kamar tersebut lalu Sasuke menghidupkan pemanas ruangan.

"Terima kasih banyak atas kebaikanmu. Benar dari awal aku menduga kau seorang malaikat. Ternyata hatimu memang seperti malaikat," ucapan Sakura terdengar oleh Sasuke yang sedang mengambil kasur lipat dari kamarnya.

"Ini," kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan kasur lipat kepada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya lalu ia membentangkannya di lantai. Kasur kecil dan selimut yang hangat itu membuat Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau tidak mempunyai pakaian lain. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan pakaianku," kata Sasuke kembali keluar. Sakura merasa tidak enak karena Sasuke sangat direpotkan olehnya.

"Tidak usah. Pakaian yang aku pakai ini saja cukup," kata Sakura dari dalam kamarnya. Tidak lama kemudian Sasuke membawa baju kaos berlengan pendek dan celana panjang. Sasuke tahu baju itu kebesaran untuk Sakura namun daripada ia masuk angin. Menolong orang tidak boleh setengah-setengah pikir Sasuke.

"Kau akan masuk angin dengan pakaian lembab itu. Gantilah pakaianmu dan aku akan memasakanmu makanan karena aku tahu kau sangat lapar," Sakura menunduk mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia benar-benar terharu karena kebaikan Sasuke. Ia bertekat untuk mencari pekerjaan besok dan membayar uang kepada Sasuke atas kebaikannya.

"Terima kasih, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang sebaikmu di dunia ini. Aku akan membalas semua kebaikanmu nanti," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum kepada Sasuke meskipun ia menangis terharu.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Gantilah pakaianmu dan tunggu saja makan malammu," kata Sasuke sambil keluar dari ruangan kamar Sakura dan ia menutup pintunya. Sakura masih tersenyum dan ia menghapus air matanya. Dengan cepat Sakura mengganti pakaiannya yang memang lembab.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya Sakura keluar dari kamarnya. Pakaiannya memang sangat kebesaran namun biarlah daripada ia masuk angin seperti yang Sasuke katakan. Ia melihat Sasuke yang saat ini berada di dapurnya. Sasuke tengah memotong-motong bawang dan sayur-sayur lain. Lalu Sasuke membuka panci dan keluarlah aroma yang sangat sedap menusuk hidung Sakura. Tanpa diperintah perutnya berbunyi.

"Duduklah di sana. Sebentar lagi masakanku akan matang," kata Sasuke yang kini mulai menyiapkan wajan untuk memasak masakan lain.

"Wangi masakanmu sangat lezat. Sepertinya kau memang pintar memasak," ujar Sakura sambil duduk di kursi. Sebenarnya ia berniat membantu Sasuke untuk memasak namun ia sendiri tidak terlalu bisa memasak. "Oh ya, aku belum tahu namamu. Siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura.

"Panggil saja aku Sasuke, nama panjangku Sasuke Uchiha. Namamu?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Sakura Haruno, kau bisa memanggilku Sakura saja," jawab Sakura. Sasuke menoleh sebentar ke arah Sakura dan ia mengangguk.

"Nama yang cantik," komentar Sasuke singkat. Sakura tersenyum kecil. Nama itu pemberian ibunya.

"Terima kasih," jawab Sakura yang masih tersenyum. Sasuke mengangguk lalu ia mulai memasak lagi.

Sasuke memyiapkan wadah untuk masakannya. Ia menuangkan sup panas ke dalam mangkuknya. Aroma lezat menguap di dalam ruangan rumah Sasuke. Lapar Sakura semakin menjadi. Sasuke meletakkan masakannya di atas meja lalu Sasuke mengambil nasi dan beberapa piring lalu sumpit dan gelas. Semua Sasuke letakan di atas meja makannya. Terakhir Sasuke menyajikan tumisan sayuran. Masakan sederhana namun menggugah selerahya.

"Makanlah dengan kenyang. Jangan sampai kau kelaparan lagi," kata Sasuke sambil duduk di depan Sakura. Sakura menatap Sasuke sebentar dan Sasuke mengangguk mempersilahkan Sakura untuk memakan masakannya. Sakura dengan cepat mengambil nasi disertai lauk pauknya.

"Masakanmu sangat lezat. Kau sepertinya memang benar-benar koki hebat," ujar Sakura dengan mulut penuh makanan. Sasuke memandanginya dan ia tertawa kecil. Mengingatkan dirinya ketika memakan masakan ibu Naruto untuk pertama kalinya.

"Terima kasih. Aku senang melihat orang lahap memakan masakanku dan aku tidak akan membiarkan ada orang yang kelaparan. Seorang koki yang pernah merasakan kelaparan sepertiku pasti tahu rasanya perut kosong dan pedih. Makanlah dengan banyak dan istirahatlah setelah ini. Besok aku akan membantumu mencari pekerjaan. Mungkin ada lowongan di hotel," Sakura menghentikan makannya. Ia menatap Sasuke yang saat ini juga tengah makan. Rasa terharu Sakura timbul kembali. Tuhan sepertinya sangat sayang kepada Sakura sehingga meninggalkan malaikat yang sangat baik di depan matanya saat ini.

"Aku berhutang banyak kepadamu," ucap Sakura dengan mulut yang masih penuh nasi. Wajahnya sendu namun juga menimbulkan kelucuan ketika Sasuke melihatnya. Sasuke tertawa ringan.

"Habiskanlah dulu makanan di dalam mulutmu baru berbicara. Sudahlah tidak perlu merasa berhutang. Anggap saja aku temanmu," ucap Sasuke lagi. Sakura dengan cepat mengunyah makanannya dan meneguknya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura lagi. "Kau istirahatlah, biar aku yang membereskan ini semua dan mencuci semua piring," sambung Sakura lagi. Sasuke melihat jam di dinding rumahnya. Sudah pukul sebelas malam lewat. Ia memang belum mengantuk namun ia harus istirahat karena besok pagi ia akan bekerja lagi seperti biasa.

"Kau bisa mencuci piringnya besok pagi. Setelah makan ini tidurlah. Aku rasa tubuhmu belum sehat karena hampir beku pagi tadi," kata Sasuke sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya mencuci piring itu pekerjaan mudah," jawab Sakura sambil menghabiskan makanannya. Sasuke kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan ia menutup pintunya. Sakura tersenyum dengan rasa haru sambil menghabiskan makanannya. Masih ada orang baik yang perduli kepadanya di dunia ini batin Sakura.

.

* * *

.

Pagi yang sangat dingin itu membuat Sakura masih tertidur lelap. Kasur yang hangat dan temperatur ruangan yang hangat membuat Sakura belum bangun meskipun jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi. Sasuke sedang sibuk di dapur membuat sarapan pagi. Ia dapat memaklumi Sakura yang mungkin lelah. Setelah sarapan selesai dibuat Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura dengan halus. Sakura awalnya tidak terbangun namun dengan cepat ia sadar jika ia bukan berada di rumah ayahnya. Sakura ingat keberadaannya di mana saat ini.

"Maaf, aku kesiangan," kata Sakura yang menampakkan wajah kusut khas bangun tidur. Matanya sedikit cekung dengan lingkaran hitam yang cukup terlihat dan rambutnya sedikit kusut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sarapanlah, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan pagi," kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk meja makan dengan sudut matanya. Sakura menggigit bibirnya tanda ia tidak enak karena kebaikan Sasuke dan keteledoran dirinya yang tidak bisa bangun pagi.

"Aku benar-benar merepotkanmu. Aku minta maaf," ucap Sakura dengan pelan. Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya kemudian ia tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah aku katakan itu tidak masalah. Ayo kita sarapan lalu kau mandilah kemudian bersiap-siaplah. Ada pekerjaan yang menantimu," Sakura melebarkan matanya mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Pekerjaan yang menantinya. Sasuke mencarikannya? Secepat itu?.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti. Jadi cepat sarapan lalu bersiaplah," Sasuke melihat raut penasaran di wajah Sakura. Ia akan menjelaskannya nanti setelah Sakura dan dirinya selesai sarapan.

Setelah selesai sarapan dan bersiap-siap Sakura keluar dari kamarnya. Ia mendapati Sasuke sedang duduk di kursi rotan di samping jendela. Sakura dapat melihat salju turun kembali. Ia masih bisa merasakan dirinya yang kemarin pagi hampir tidak sadarkan diri karena salju membekukan dirinya. Salju adalah hal yang Sakura sukai namun musim dingin adalah hal yang dibenci Sakura.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Sasuke yang menyadarkan Sakura dari pandangannya ke jendela. Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke melihat Sakura memakai pakaian kemarin. Pakaiannya yang sesungguhnya namun kali ini ia memakai mantel tebal kepunyaan Sasuke yang di berikan Sasuke kepada Sakura kemarin.

"Ayo kita berangkat. Aku sudah berbicara kepada atasanku jika mereka menerima pekerjaan sebagai pelayan. Kau tidak keberatan jika bekerja sebagai pelayan di hotel kami?" tanya Sasuke sambil bangkit berdiri dari kursinya.

Sakura menggeleng cepat. Bagaimana ia keberatan. Itu adalah pekerjaan yang bagus untuk dirinya saat ini mengingat ia hanya tamatan sekolah menengah atas. Sakura mengembangkan senyumnya dengan sangat riang. Wajahnya bersinar ketika mendengar kabar bahagia ini. Sasuke benar-benar malaikat yang dikirimkan tuhan untuknya.

"Tidak sama sekali. Itu lebih dari cukup untukku. Terima kasih kau telah banyak menolongku. Sungguh aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara membalas kebaikanmu itu," kata Sakura dengan senyumnya.

Sasuke dapat melihat kesenangan di wajah cantik itu. Ia senang bisa berbuat baik kepada orang yang membutuhkan. Pesan kedua orang tua Sasuke dulu yang ia ingat adalah jangan pernah memilih dan tanggung dalam membantu orang. Tidak tahu bagaimana cara orang tersebut membalasnya namun jangan pikirkan itu karena balasan tuhan adalah hal yang paling bisa dipastikan.

"Ayo pergi," ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan keluar dari pintu rumahnya. Sebelumnya Sasuke mematikan mesin penghangat ruangan. Sakura mengikutinya untuk keluar. Dingin langsung menyerang keduanya. Temperatur hari ini tidak terlalu ekstrim seperti kemarin. Namun itu lebih baik di bandingkan badai salju yang biasa datang.

.

* * *

.

Sudah dua minggu ini Sakura tinggal di tempat Sasuke. Hubungan keduanya semakin akrab sebagai teman. Keduanya saling mengisi satu sama lain. Saling membantu satu sama lain. Sasuke sudah tahu masa lalu Sakura dan begitu pula sebaliknya namun hal itu tidak menghalangi mereka untuk berteman.

"Sakura- _san_ , antarkan pesanan ini ke meja 28," kata seorang koki sambil meletakkan pesanan di meja patri yang khusus untuk meletakan masakan pesanan.

"Baik," jawab Sakura dengan cepat. Sakura dengan cekatan mengantarkan pesanan ke meja yang di tujunya. Sasuke yang berada di dapur saat ini tengah memasak beberap hidangan untuk makan siang di hotel mereka. Lincahnya tangan Sasuke dalam mengiris semua bahan lalu mengaduknya dan menyajikannya adalah hal yang Sakura kagumi. Ia ingin bisa pintar memasak seperti Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _san_ , dia sangat semangat bekerja. Aku tidak salah telah merekomendasikannya untuk menjadi pelayan. Hei kau tidak memiliki rasa kepadanya?" tanya Tae Wo kepada Sasuke ketika Sasuke sedang membuat pasta untuk siraman udangnya.

"Tidak, dia hanya teman. Bos, mengapa kau berbicara seperti itu. Aku hanya menolongnya dan tidak ada niat untuk memiliki rasa kepadanya," jawab Sasuke sambil menoleh ke arah Tae Wo. Tae Wo menggigit bibirnya sedikit lalu ia mulai berkata lagi.

"Bagus jika kau tidak menyukainya. Berarti ada kesempatan," ucap Tae Wo. Kali ini perkataan Tae Woo berhasil membuat Sasuke berhenti sejenak dalam mengaduk masakannya.

"Bos, apa yang kau katakan. Kau sudah memiliki keluarga!" kaget Sasuke. Tae Wo lalu tertawa kecil dan kemudian ia menutup mulut Sasuke. Bukan seperti itu maksudnya, Sasuke salah menangkap perkataannya.

"Bukan aku. Naruto yang menyukainya. Aku bisa melihat ia sepertinya tertarik kepada Sakura," kata Tae Wo berbisik kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menolehkan pandangan matanya ke arah Naruto yang saat ini tengah memotong-motong daging ikan.

"Bukankah Naruto menyukai Hinata?" tanya Sasuke dengan mengernyit. Hinata Hyuga adalah resepsionis di hotel tempat mereka bekerja. Yang Sasuke tahu Naruto pernah bercerita kepadanya jika ia tertarik kepada resepsionis di hotel mereka.

"Benarkah? Mengapa aku tidak tahu hal ini?" kali ini Tae Wo yang heran. Sasuke tertawa geli melihat wajah Tae Wo yang bingung. Tae Wo begitu dekat dengan Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka sudah menganggap Tae Wo seperti ayah mereka sendiri.

"Kau bisa tanyakan sendiri kepadanya Bos. Dan jangan katakan jika kau tahu hal itu dariku. Hmm… Mungkin dia menganggap Sakura teman saja sama sepertiku," jawab Sasuke sambil memasukkan sedikit garam ke masakannya.

"Sudahlah tidak usah dibahas, jadi kesimpulannya kalian berdua tidak ada yang menyukai Sakura. Sebenarnya aku sedikit khawatir Sakura tinggal di rumahmu tanpa kalian ada hubungan. Kau tahu maksudku kan, Sasuke- _san_ ," ujar Tae Wo. Sasuke mengangguk. "Bukan aku tidak percaya kepadamu atau Sakura. Aku hanya takut sesuatu hal terjadi, setan itu ada di mana-mana," sambung Tae Wo.

Sasuke menarik nafasnya sebentar. Ia mematikan api kompor dan Sasuke menghidangkan pastanya di atas udang yang tadi telah disiapkan Sasuke. Jung Tae Wo masih menunggu komentar Sasuke tentang perkataannya. Setelah selesai melakukannya Sasuke mencuci tangannya dan mengelapnya lalu ia mulai berbicara.

"Bos, aku mengerti kekhawatiranmu, tetapi aku cukup bisa menghindari itu semua. Percayalah kepadaku dan jika ketakutanmu itu benar-benar terjadi kepadaku maka aku tidak akan lari. Aku akan mempertanggung jawabkannya. Sama seperti aku memasak serta menjaga kualitas masakanku, aku akan melakukan hal itu juga kepada kehidupanku agar aku tidak terjerat," kata Sasuke. Kali ini Tae Wo mengangguk lagi. Perkataan Sasuke dapat ia pegang.

"Oke, aku percaya kepadamu. Lanjutkanlah memasak. Aku harus menyiapkan menu spesial untuk tamu yang spesial hari ini di hotel kita," kata Tae Wo sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke dengan tangannya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendapati Tae Wo percaya kepadanya. Sasuke sendiri akan memegang perkataannya. Dia hanya menganggap Sakura sebagai temannya dan jika pun salah satu di antara mereka ada rasa yang melebihi pertemanan itu mereka mungkin akan berusaha untuk menutupinya atau membicarakannya jika situasi memungkinkan.

.

* * *

.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau sepertinya lelah sekali" kata Sakura yang membukakan pintu rumah untuk Sasuke. Sakura mendapati mata Sasuke yang sayu. Ia terlihat benar-benar lelah. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Sasuke pulang lebih larut dari biasanya.

"Ya, acara peresmian itu membutuhkan banyak makanan dan kami semua bekerja ekstra untuk memasak," kata Sasuke sambil melepas mantelnya lalu ia menggantungkannya di gantungan dekat pintu keluar.

"Duduklah sebentar. Aku akan membuatkamu teh panas," ujar Sakura yang langsung menuju dapur.

Sasuke menurut dan ia duduk di depan meja televisi. Sasuke menghidupkan televisinya sambil mencari-cari acara yang menarik. Sakura yang selesai membuat teh panas meletakkannya di depan Sasuke. Sasuke menyeduhnya dengan perlahan. Meminum teh dapat membuat tubuhnya hangat.

Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang minum teh buatannya. Ia merasa kasihan kepada Sasuke yang bekerja di dua tempat yang berbeda setiap harinya. Siang hari ia bekerja di hotel sebagai koki dan malam hari ia bekerja di restoran juga sebagai koki. Kadang Sasuke selalu pulang larut malam karena banyaknya masakan yang harus mereka sajikan jika ada acara tertentu di restoran tempatnya bekerja.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , besok adalah kali pertama aku mendapat gaji. Kau ingin makan apa? Aku akan mentraktirmu," kata Sakura mencoba menghibur Sasuke. Sasuke terkekeh geli mendengar perkataan Sakura. Sakura masih menatapnya dan menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

"Lebih baik kau simpan uangmu untuk keperluanmu yang lain," jawab Sasuke sambil tertawa. Sakura menggeleng, ia bersihkeras akan mentraktir Sasuke sebagai balasan karena Sasuke berbuat baik kepadanya.

"Ayolah, aku akan mentraktirmu. Katakan kau ingin makan apa. Hmm… Atau ada hal yang kau inginkan, aku akan membelikannya jika aku sanggup," kata Sakura dengan semangat.

"Sudah aku katakan itu tidak perlu. Aku bisa memasak makanan sendiri jika aku menginginkannya. Kau simpan saja uangmu. Kau bisa mempergunakannya untuk keperluanmu," jawab Sasuke masih tetap menolak.

"Tidak bisa, aku sudah berniat akan membelikan sesuatu untukmu. Hmm… Baiklah aku akan memberimu kado saja kalau seperti itu. Karena kau tidak mau menyebutkannya maka aku akan merahasiakan apa yang akan aku beri kepadamu," Sasuke terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan Sakura. Sasuke senang karena ia bisa bercanda dengan Sakura seperti ini.

"Heh… Baiklah, terserah kepadamu. Aku akan menerima apa pun yang kau berikan kepadaku. Terima kasih sebelumnya, Sakura- _san_ ," ucap Sasuke sambil menghabiskan teh buatan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum membalas ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke lalu teringat dengan sesuatu yang ingin dia berikan kepada Sakura. Ia lalu berdiri mendekati pintu keluar rumahnya. Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari saku mantelnya bagian dalam. Sakura melihat Sasuke membawa bungkusan lalu bungkusan itu di berikan Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura sambil memperhatikan bungkusan itu.

"Ponsel, aku membelikannya untukmu. Kau akan kesulitan jika tidak mempunyai benda itu," Sakura melebarkan matanya mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Padahal Sakura ingin membeli ponsel dengan uangnya sendiri nanti setelah ia mengumpulkan uang.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" Sakura masih tercekat sambil memegang kotak ponsel di tangannya. Sasuke kembali duduk dan tertawa melihat wajah kaget Sakura. "Mengapa kau membelikanku ponsel?" tanya Sakura masih dengan nada kaget.

"Aku mendapat uang bonus jadi apa salahnya aku membelikanmu ponsel. Sudahlah kau pakai saja ponsel itu agar aku tidak sulit lagi menghubungimu nanti," ucap Sasuke sambil tertawa ringan.

Sakura menatap Sasuke lama. Ia benar-benar merasa sosok Sasuke adalah jelmaan malaikat yang memang didatangkan tuhan untuknya. Dengan cepat Sakura menghambur memeluk Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada Sasuke. Hanya pelukan itulah yang dapat mengartikan segalanya.

Sasuke tahu ia kaget dengan pelukan tiba-tiba itu namun ia membalasnya. Ia dapat merasakan kehangatan di musim dingin ini hanya dengan pelukan seorang Sakura. Dipelukan Sakura, Sasuke bisa merasakan banyak arti. Berterima kasih dan persahabatan serta rasa haru. Ia senang bisa membuat orang bahagia.

"Terima kasih kau begitu baik kepadaku," Sakura menangis dipelukan Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Sudah lama sekali Sakura tidak mendapatkan hal seperti ini di hidupnya. Terakhir mungkin dua tahun sebelum perceraian orang tuanya ketika ibunya memberi Sakura tas baru untuk sekolah.

"Hei jangan menangis lagi. Pakailah dengan sebaik-baiknya," kata Sasuke yang masih membalas pelukan Sakura. Sakura kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan ia tersenyum sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Besok jangan menolak apa yang akan aku berikan kepadamu. Dan ponsel ini aku akan memakainya dengan sebaik-baiknya. Ah… Aku tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa lagi karena kebaikanmu ini Sasuke- _kun_. Kau memang berhati malaikat," ujar Sakura yang masih menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur, matamu sudah benar-benar lelah" ujar Sakura yang mendapati mata Sasuke sayu meskipun ia tengah tersenyum.

"Ya, kau juga sebaiknya istirahatlah. Besok kita akan bekerja lagi. Sekarang tidurlah yang nyenyak," kata Sasuke yang kini berdiri dan ia mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sakura masih tidak percaya memandangi ponsel pemberian Sasuke. Ponsel itu memang ponsel keluaran terbaru dan sangat wajar jika Sakura tidak mempercayainya jika saat ini ia memiliki ponsel itu. Dengan senyuman Sakura menuju kamarnya. Ia akan tidur dengan bahagia malam ini dan besok ia akan sangat bersemangat karena akan membelikan sesuatu untuk Sasuke.

Di dalam kamarnya Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ia memang lelah karena bekerja cukup berat hari ini. Namun matanya itu tidak ingin tertidur. Matanya seolah terus mengingatkan Sasuke dengan gerakan Sakura yang memeluknya. Sasuke masih bisa merasakan lingkaran kedua tangan Sakura yang rasanya masih membekas di sekitaran leher Sasuke. Hangat yang sulit ia lupakan.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sasuke kepada dirinya sendiri. Sasuke terus mencari jawabannya sampai ia sendiri pusing untuk menemukan artinya. Rasa yang aneh itu membuat Sasuke seperti merasa ada kupu-kupu hidup di dalam perutnya dan kunang-kunang menghiasi pikirannya. Apakah ini rasa lebih seperti yang di katakan Jung Tae Wo tempo hari pikir Sasuke setelah cukup lama ia memikirkannya. Sasuke lalu membulatkan matanya dan setelahnya ia menutup matanya. Sasuke berusaha menepis perkataan Tae Wo.

"Bagaimana ini bisa muncul?" tanya Sasuke kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi bagian atas kepalanya. Berharap dengan seperti itu Sasuke bisa menghilangkannya.

"Jangan biarkan ini semakin membesar jika ini memang rasa itu. Aku harus menepisnya dan membunuhnya," ucap Sasuke lagi yang kali ini mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sanggupkah Sasuke menolak rasa yang muncul di hatinya. Hanya tuhan yang tahu.

.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **See you next chap...ekekekke**


	2. Chapter 2

**Based on Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Alternate Universe**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Sakura memasuki pusat perbelanjaan. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan sambil matanya mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan tersebut. Ia melihat pakaian-pakaian di etalase toko mungkin saja ada pakaian yang cocok untuk Sasuke. Sakura berniat membelikan Sasuke mantel baru. Mantel yang lebih hangat daripada kepunyaan Sasuke sekarang.

Setelah berkeliling dan melihat-lihat beberapa pakaian yang dikira Sakura pas dengan Sasuke serta cukup terjangkau harganya akhirnya Sakura menemukan sebuah mantel berwarna biru navy dengan bulu-bulu berwarna coklat tua pada pinggiran topinya. Sakura tersenyum gembira dan ia memutuskan itulah yang akan diberikannya kepada Sasuke. Setelah membeli mantel untuk Sasuke, Sakura memutuskan untuk membeli sepatu untuk dirinya dan juga beberapa baju lalu setelahnya ia pulang. Ia masih harus membereskan rumah Sasuke. Sakura melakukannya karena ia tidak ingin Sasuke tidak nyaman berada di rumahnya sendiri.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas lewat. Sakura mendengar pintu depan yang berbunyi. Sakura tahu itu Sasuke yang sudah pulang dari bekerja. Sekali lagi Sakura melihat kotak yang ia letakkan di meja depan televisi. Kotak kado yang berisi mantel. Sakura membuka pintu dengan senyum cerahnya. Sasuke dengan kaku membalas senyum Sakura. Semenjak ia berpikir semalam, perasaan yang ia miliki kepada Sakura sedikit aneh.

"Ayo kemarilah. Aku sudah membeli hadiah untukmu," ucap Sakura yang langsung menarik Sasuke masuk dan mengajaknya ke depan ruang televisi. Sakura menunjuk sebuah kotak yang berwarna coklat tua dengan pita merah muda di atasnya. Nampak seperti kado natal pikir Sasuke. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat kejutan itu. Sakura cepat-cepat menyuruhnya membuka.

Sasuke membuka kadonya dan ia mendapati mantel berbahan parasut berwarna biru navy dan di pinggiran topinya terdapat bulu-bulu halus berwarna coklat tua. Sasuke senang dengan hadiah tersebut. Mantel sangat dibutuhkannya ketika musim dingin seperti ini.

"Kau suka?" tanya Sakura menunggu reaksi Sasuke.

"Sangat. Ini terlihat hangat," jawab Sasuke. Sakura menggembangkan senyumnya dengan gembira. Ia lalu melihat Sasuke memakainya. Sangat pas dengan ukuran tubuh Sasuke.

"Syukurlah mantel itu ukurannya pas denganmu. Kau terlihat semakin tampan memakainya," ucap Sakura dengan senyumnya. Saat itu Sasuke merasa ada desiran halus yang mengerayaki tubuhnya. Aliran yang terasa hangat namun cukup membuat Sasuke diam beberapa saat.

"Kau benar-benar membelanjakan uangmu untukku. Terima kasih untuk hadiah ini. Aku akan memakainya," ucap Sasuke setelah ia diam beberapa saat.

"Kau memang harus memakainya," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum kembali. "Sasuke _-kun_ , sebaiknya kau beristirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah," sambung Sakura yang mendapati wajah lelah Sasuke.

"Kau benar, aku lelah dan memang butuh beristirahat. Aku masuk dulu kau tidurlah," kata Sasuke sambil membawa kotak beserta isinya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sakura membalasnya dengan senyum meskipun Sasuke tidak melihatnya. Sakura memperhatikan punggung Sasuke yang berjalan memasuki kamarnya sampai punggung Sasuke hilang di balik pintu.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya. Nanti aku akan membelikan lagi kado untukmu," ucap Sakura sambil beranjak menuju kamarnya. Sakura tidur sambil mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya. Ia sangat senang sudah mempunyai ponsel yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke berada di kamarnya sambil memandangi mantel pemberian Sakura. Setiap ia menyentuh mantel itu rasa hangat mengaliri tubuhnya. Entah itu memang karena bahan yang hangat atau karena hal lain, tetapi yang jelas Sasuke merasa itu hangat dan nyaman. Sebenarnya ia telah berpikir semalaman mengenai perasaan anehnya itu namun Sasuke tidak menemui ujung yang jelas. Secara sepihak otaknya menyuruh Sasuke untuk menepis perasaan aneh itu. Hanya secara sepihak dengan otaknya namun tidak dengan hatinya. Hatinya tengah berperang memutuskan melanjutkan atau menolak perasaan itu.

"Aku pasti sudah gila," ucap Sasuke sambil menghempaskan dirinya di kasur. Sasuke menarik selimutnya lalu ia memeluk bantal gulingnya. Sasuke berusaha membuat dirinya tertidur supaya otaknya tidak berhayal bebas. Ia masih berperang dengan hatinya

.

* * *

.

Pagi yang dingin kembali lagi. Badai salju tengah malam tadi membuat tumpukan salju yang cukup tebal di teras rumah _flat_ Sasuke. Jendela-jendela penuh dengan uap putih serta tumpukan salju pada tangga yang menghubungkan tiap lantai rumah _flat_ tersebut. Sakura tengah membersihkan salju pada teras samping rumah _flat_ Sasuke ketika Sasuke baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Sasuke _-kun_ , kau sudah bangun. Aku sudah membuatkanmu teh panas dan juga roti bakar. Makanlah," kata Sakura sambil membersihkan salju di teras samping rumah _flat_ Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," jawab Sasuke sambil menuju meja makan. "Mengapa kau membersihkan salju itu pagi-pagi seperti ini. Nanti saja bisa kau lakukan!" teriak Sasuke cukup keras dari meja makan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku takut saljunya mencair dan airnya masuk ke dalam rumahmu!" jawab Sakura juga setengah berteriak.

"Kau sudah sarapan? Jika belum sarapanlah dulu. Aku akan memasak sarapan. Aku tidak akan kenyang jika hanya memakan roti bakar dan minum teh!" teriak Sasuke lagi. Cukup lama Sasuke menunggu mendengar jawaban Sakura. Sakura yang selesai membersihkan teras langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk di meja makan.

"Sudah. Aku hanya makan roti bakar," jawab Sakura. "Maaf Sasuke _-kun_ aku tidak bisa memasakan makan pagi selain roti," sesal Sakura. Sasuke beranjak dari meja duduknya dan ia membuka kulkasnya. Sakura memperhatikannya sambil memakan roti bakar di depannya. Sasuke yang sedang mencari-cari bahan makanan di kulkasnya tertawa kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan memasaknya sendiri. Kau tunggulah, aku akan memasak menu makan pagi yang sehat," ucap Sasuke sambil membawa beberapa bungkusan dari dalam kulkas dan ia meletakannya di meja patri.

"Sasuke _-kun_ , kau sangat pintar memasak. Maukah kau mengajarkanku memasak agar aku bisa menyiapkan makanan untukmu ketika kau lelah. Aku seorang wanita dan itu kewajibanku untuk bisa memasak," kata Sakura dari tempat duduknya.

Sasuke berpikir sesaat sambil ia mulai mengupas sayuran. Memang Sakura tidak bisa memasak. Sebenarnya Sakura hanya bisa memasak nasi, telur dadar dan beberapa masakan sederhana. Dulu ia juga tidak bisa memasak sampai ia sering melihat ibu Naruto memasak dan Sasuke mulai tertarik serta berkat ajaran Jung Tae Wo ia menjadi asisten koki yang sangat handal di tempatnya bekerja saat ini.

"Ayo kemarilah. Aku akan mengajarkanmu masak hari ini," Sakura dengan riangnya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Dengan semangat Sakura mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk mengupas beberapa sayuran sedangkan Sasuke membuat bumbunya.

"Wanginya sangat lezat. Aku semakin lapar," kata Sakura ketika Sasuke memasak. Sakura melihat tangan Sasuke yang lincah dalam mengaduk masakannya. Sesekali Sasuke mengangkat wajannya lalu sedikit menggoyangkannya. Sakura heran ketika ia tidak mendapati Sasuke mencicip masakannya dan langsung menyajikannya di piring. Apakah masakan Sasuke akan lezat. Bagi orang awam sepertinya itu cukup aneh, tetapi tidak bagi Sasuke.

"Tenang saja. Aku memastikan semuanya pas," kata Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Sakura tentang mengapa Sasuke tidak mencicipi masakannya. "Silahkan kau cicip masakanku ini. Aku pastikan kau ketagihan dan ingin segera bisa memasak ini," ujar Sasuke dengan tawa lebarnya. Rasanya menyenangkan memasak bersama Sakura di hari libur ini pikir Sasuke. Oh tidak, pikirannya pun mulai berubah saat ini. Lalu hatinya?

"Apa yang kau katakan benar. Aku jadi ingin bisa memasaknya sepertimu," Sakura lalu mencicipi masakan Sasuke. Pertama ia mengecap lidahnya dengan rasa yang sangat gurih lalu sensasi berikutnya adalah Sakura melebarkan matanya. Ia terlalu tidak bisa mengungkapkan kata-katanya. Intinya itu sangat lezat.

"Sasuke _-kun_! Sungguh ini sangat lezat!" ucap Sakura dengan intonasi yang menandakan masakan Sasuke memang sama seperti pikirannya.

"Ayo kita sarapan pagi. Hari ini sebaiknya makan dengan nasi. Nasi membuatmu kenyang lebih lama. Sewaktu aku kelaparan dulu, aku selalu mencari nasi agar aku bisa menahan laparku lebih lama. Pagi-pagi aku makan nasi di rumah Naruto dan baru malam kemudian aku makan nasi lagi. Orang yang pernah merasakan kelaparan seperti kita tahu bagaimana berharganya nasi," ujar Sasuke yang kini sedang mengambil nasi lalu meletakkannya di mangkuk kecil.

"Kau benar. Satu butir nasi saja sangat berharga untuk saat itu dan saat ini. Ayo kita makan dengan kenyang, Sasuke _-kun_. Untuk makan siang aku akan berbelanja keperluan memasak. Hari libur ini kau ajarkan aku memasak, bagaimana?" Sasuke membawa lauk yang ia masak sedangkan Sakura membawa mangkuk nasi menuju meja makan. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan ia mengangguk. Sakura membalasnya dengan senyum lebar.

Sewaktu Sakura makan Sasuke sesekali melirik Sakura yang berada di depannya. Sakura sangat lahap memakan masakannya meskipun itu hanya satu menu sederhana. Aliran halus yang aneh itu kembali berdesir di dalam tubuhnya ketika Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura. Sasuke ingin menghentikan rasa menggelitik itu namun ia tidak bisa. Ini bukan tentang otaknya lagi namun sudah tentang hatinya dan juga tubuhnya yang tidak sanggup menolak lagi.

"Sasuke _-kun_ , mengapa kau tidak membuka restoran saja. Kau pasti sukses jika membuka restoran. Masakanmu benar-benar lezat," ucapan Sakura mengagetkan Sasuke yang tengah diam memperhatikan Sakura.

"Aku sangat ingin. Hmm… Aku belum punya dana yang cukup untuk itu," jawab Sasuke sambil mengambil gelasnya lalu ia minum. Menghilangkan sedikit kegugupannya ketika mata Sakura menatap matanya.

"Aku akan menabung dan membantumu membuat restoran impianmu. Kau harus mewujudkannya. Meskipun aku tahu mengumpulkan uang itu sulit namun aku akan berusaha. Kau sudah sangat baik kepadaku. Aku ingin membalasnya," Sakura tersenyum lebar ketika ia mengatakan hal itu. Satu yang Sasuke sangat sukai dari Sakura. Ia selalu tersenyum meskipun keadaannya tidak baik.

"Tidak perlu, Sakura- _san_. Kau simpanlah uangmu untuk keperluanmu sendiri. Kau juga pasti punya mimpi sepertiku yang ingin mempunyai restoran," jawab Sasuke sambil makan kembali. Sakura lalu mengibaskan tangannya ketika Sasuke selesai berbicara.

"Tidak, aku akan tetap membantumu. Mimpiku saat ini adalah melihatmu sukses dan hidupmu bahagia. Aku mulai membentuk mimpi itu karena melihat kebaikanmu yang sangat tulus kepadaku. Jangan menolak kebaikan dari temanmu. Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan kepadaku," Sakura mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan wajah berbinar. Sasuke berhenti makan dan ia kembali menatap Sakura.

Teman? Sekarang Sasuke tidak tahu apakah Sakura masih menjadi temannya atau ia ingin memiliki lebih dari itu. Jika benar perasaannya ingin lebih dari sekedar teman, Sasuke tidak menjamin kehidupannya akan seperti ini lagi. Banyak hal yang akan berubah, sudut pandang, kenyamanan, keakraban, rasa canggung, dan hal lainnya. Itu jika hanya sepihak yang merasakan. Lain hal jika mereka sama-sama memiliki rasa lebih maka semuanya tidak masalah. Yang menjadi pertanyaan Sasuke saat ini adalah, apakah Sakura merasakan apa yang sedang ia rasakan seperti dirinya saat ini?.

"Sasuke _-kun_ , mengapa kau melamun?" pertanyaan Sakura membuat Sasuke kembali sadar dari pikirannya. Ia mendapati Sakura menatapnya dengan heran. "Kau sakit?" tanya Sakura. Baru Sasuke akan menggeleng namun tangan Sakura lebih cepat menjangkau dahinya.

"Tidak panas," kata Sakura sambil melepaskan tangannya dari dahi Sasuke. "Atau kau masih lelah. Tidurlah jika kau masih lelah. Tidak apa-apa hari ini kau tidak bisa mengajarkanku memasak," sambung Sakura lagi. Sasuke diam beberapa saat sambil menggeleng dan ia tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak sakit dan tidak lelah. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu," jawab Sasuke. Saat ini Sasuke tengah mengalami lagi fantasi mengelitik yang mengaliri tubuhnya ketika Sakura menyentuh dahinya. Rasa hangat yang sama seperti yang ia peroleh kemarin-kemarin dari diri Sakura.

"Kau terlihat banyak melamun hari ini," ucap Sakura. Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya mendengar ucapan Sakura. Sakura memperhatikannya dan itu baru Sasuke sadari.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sakura- _san_ , kau tidak usah khawatir. Habiskanlah sarapanmu, kau ingin berbelanja keperluan untuk memasak siang ini kan? Aku akan menemanimu ke pasar dan kita berbelanja bersama. Aku akan mengajarkanmu masak hari ini," Sakura menghilangkan raut kekhawatiran di wajahnya dan sekarang ia tersenyum kembali. Sakura sangat tidak sabar untuk belajar memasak dari Sasuke.

Sasuke juga tersenyum kecil. Ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan yang membuatnya seperti ini. Benar ucapan Jung Tae Wo yang mengatakan jika setan itu ada di mana saja. Buktinya saat ini setan sedang menghasutnya untuk menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Apakah ia benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada Sakura?

.

* * *

.

"Semua bahan masakan harus segar untuk menjaga kualitas makanan," ujar Sasuke ketika ia memilih ikan di pasar. Sakura memperhatikannya dan mengangguk tanda ia mengerti. Cuaca dingin pagi menjelang siang itu masih menusuk kulit wajah Sakura dan Sasuke. Keduanya berbelanja di pasar tradisional yang dekat dengan rumah _flat_ Sasuke.

"Sasuke _-kun_ , hari ini kau akan mengajarkanku memasak apa?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke masih memilih-milih ikan segar untuk dibelinya.

"Masakan yang mudah dulu. Semua harus bertahap," jawab Sasuke. Setelah selesai membeli ikan, Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk membeli daging dan beberapa sayuran. Setelahnya mereka pulang. Di perjalanan pulang keduanya berjalan berdampingan. Di satu tangan Sakura membawa plastik besar yang merupakan belanjaan mereka. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, ia membawa dua plastik besar di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Mereka berbelanja untuk keperluan satu minggu.

"Aku senang sekali hidupku mulai membaik saat ini. Aku beruntung bertemu malaikat sepertimu Sasuke _-kun_ ," ujar Sakura yang berjalan di sebelah Sasuke.

"Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu. Hariku menjadi berwarna," jawab Sasuke jujur. Sasuke lalu menghembuskan nafasnya dan keluarlah uap putih dari mulutnya. Cuaca memang dingin namun hati Sasuke terasa hangat.

"Sasuke _-kun_ , kau suka musim dingin?" tanya Sakura setelah beberapa saat mereka diam.

"Tidak terlalu. Aku suka musim panas. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku paling senang musim semi dan gugur. Musim semi itu indah, aku bisa melihat sakura dan warna-warna cantik bunga lainnya. Musim gugur aku suka anginnya dan tumpukan daun yang mengering. Aku suka salju tapi tidak menyukai dingin dan badai salju," kata Sakura sambil terus berjalan di samping Sasuke.

"Selain itu kau tidak punya tempat berlindung ketika dingin. Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai musim dingin karena hal itu," ucap Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Sasuke.

"Setiap musim dingin aku tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya kehangatan. Selalu dingin dan menusuk. Aku belum pernah merasakan kehangatan di musim dingin seperti yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang," Sakura memindahkan plastik belanjaannya ke tangan sebelahnya. Tangan satunya ia masukkan kedalam saku mantelnya.

"Bagaimana kehangatan di musim dingin itu. Aku baru mendengarnya darimu. Apa maksudmu hangat karena penghangat ruangan?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti. Sakura tertawa lebar mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Bukan yang seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya juga kepadamu karena aku belum pernah merasakannya. Tapi yang aku dengar dari saudara tiriku pernah berkata jika hangat yang di maksud adalah kehangatan dari dalam jiwa dan hati. Kehangatan karena kebahagian, kasih sayang dan cinta. Hmm… Mungkin hal yang seperti itu," terang Sakura. Saat itu Sasuke sempat menghentikan langkah kakinya selama dua detik. Apakah ia termasuk orang yang sedang mendapat kehangatan di musim dingin karena suatu hal yang berusaha ia tolak?.

"Apakah hal seperti itu benar-benar ada atau tidak… Aku juga tidak tahu, tetapi aku harap hal yang seperti itu ada karena aku ingin merasakannya," ujar Sakura dengan pelan. Sasuke melihat hidung Sakura memerah karena menghirup udara dingin. Uap putih juga keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia menghembuskan nafas. Sasuke menyadari satu hal dari perkataan Sakura barusan. Menyadari jika Sakura tidak merasakan hal seperti yang ia rasakan. Jadi artinya Sakura tidak bahagia tinggal bersamanya, apakah seperti itu?.

"Aku merasakan hal seperti yang kau sebutkan. Rasanya sangat hangat di sini," Sasuke berhenti berjalan. Ia meletakkan plastik belanjaannya dan satu tangannya yang bebas memegang dadanya. Sakura ikut berhenti dan memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Kau merasakannya? Bagaimana rasanya? Menyenangkan seperti yang di katakan orang-orang?" tanya Sakura dengan kaget. Ia begitu antusias ingin mengetahui jawabannya.

"Seperti perang. Saling melawan antara menolak atau menerima," jawab Sasuke dengan jawaban yang ambigu. Sakura tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Sasuke. Ia mengerutkan wajahnya tanda ia benar-benar bingung.

"Berarti itu bukan perasaan bahagia atau senang dan juga hangat," kata Sakura menyimpulkan dengan asal perkataan Sasuke. Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Ini terjadi secara alami. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya, tetapi inti dari semua itu adalah rasa yang bergejolak. Hangat dan membuatmu tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak," jawab Sasuke lagi. Sakura lalu tertawa mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Tawa yang sangat lepas tanpa beban.

"Deskripsimu berbeda dengan perkataan orang. Aku rasa kau sedang sakit, Sasuke _-kun_. Ah sudahlah, tidak usah di bahas. Ayo kita segera masuk rumah. Cuaca benar-benar dingin dan aku ingin segera belajar memasak," ucap Sakura yang sekarang melangkah untuk menaiki tangga. Sasuke mengikuti Sakura dari belakang dan memperhatikan punggung Sakura. Sasuke yakin ia tidak sakit seperti perkataan Sakura. Yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah benar-benar kehangatan di musim dingin. Kehangatan cinta yang baru ia rasakan dan ia temukan di musim dingin

.

* * *

.

"Aku perhatikan kau banyak tersenyum akhir-akhir ini ketika berbicara dengannya," ucap Tae Wo ketika Sasuke baru saja menghampirinya setelah berbicara dengan Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu, Bos?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti. Sasuke mulai mengambil beberapa bahan masakan dari kulkasnya dan ia meletakkan semua bahan di meja patri lalu Sasuke membukanya dan berniat mencucinya.

Tae Wo adalah orang yang jeli dalam melihat situasi di sekitarnya. Ia tahu hal detail yang terjadi kepada Sasuke. Contohnya saja perubahan senyum Sasuke. Sasuke memang terkenal sebagai orang yang baik serta ramah dan sangat senang tersenyum namun tidak banyak orang menyadari kadar senyum Sasuke lebih dari biasanya saat ini terutama ketika ia berbicara dengan Sakura. Tae Wo sudah menyadari dari awal jika kehadiran Sakura bisa berdampak dua hal kepada Sasuke, pertama akan membuat Sasuke bahagia dan kedua akan membuat Sasuke menderita dan sejauh yang Tae Wo lihat saat ini dampak pertamalah yang dialami oleh Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat lebih bahagia dengan hidupnya.

"Maksudku kau mulai menyadari jika kau menyukainya," Tae Wo berbicara langsung kepada intinya dan itu membuat gerakan Sasuke yang sedang mencuci daging ayam berhenti.

"Mengapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu, Bos? Hmm… Itu tidak benar, aku dan dia hanya teman," Sasuke berusaha mengelak dengan ucapan Tae Wo.

"Sasuke- _san_ , jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri. Ayolah, akui saja. Aku sudah mengenalmu lama dan aku menganggapmu seperti anakku sendiri. Aku orang yang lebih lama hidup darimu dan aku pernah muda serta pernah merasakan hal sepertimu. Aku tahu arti senyummu itu meskipun kau menyembunyikannya," Sasuke seperti terpojok dengan perkataan Tae Wo. Ia memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa pun dari Tae Wo.

"Aku tidak tahu, tetapi yang jelas aku selalu suka melihatnya di dekatku," aku Sasuke akhirnya. Sasuke terus mencuci ayam lalu ia mengeringkannya. "Ada rasa hangat di sini," sambung Sasuke setelah ia mencuci tangannya dan Sasuke menyentuh dadanya.

"Itu cinta," ujar Tae Wo singkat. Ekspresi Sasuke seperti yang ditebak Tae Wo adalah kaget dengan mata yang melebar lalu mulut yang berbentuk 'o'. "Rasanya hangat dan menyenangkan. Selama ini kau berperang menolak rasa itu dan tidak ingin mengakuinya namun apakah kau tahu jika semakin kau menolaknya justru rasa itu semakin besar," sambung Tae Wo lagi.

"Mengapa rasanya begitu sesak dan tidak bisa membuatku tidur dengan nyenyak?" tanya Sasuke dengan pelan. Dapur memang sangat ramai saat jam-jam makan siang seperti ini namun tidak menghalangi Tae Wo untuk tahu apa yang terjadi kepada Sasuke. Bisingnya dapur membuat mereka nyaman untuk bercerita tanpa orang lain mendengar.

"Karena kau tidak bisa menahannya. Kau ingin memilikinya namun kau sendiri berusaha menolak. Ingatlah perkataanmu tempo hari. Kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang aku takutkan dan jika salah satu dari kalian memiliki rasa itu ada dua pilihan yang kau sebutkan, mengakuinya atau menyimpannya. Pilihlah pilihan pertama agar kau tidak menyesal," nasehat Tae Wo. Sasuke diam cukup lama memikirkan perkataan Tae Wo. Apa yang di katakan Tae Wo memang benar. Hanya Sakura yang mampu membuatnya seperti ini dan jika ia kehilangan Sakura maka dia adalah orang yang paling menyesal.

"Terima kasih atas nasehatnya, Bos. Aku beruntung mengenal orang sepertimu," kata Sasuke dengan senyum kecil. Tae Wo menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke. Tae Wo tahu pada akhirnya Sasuke akan menyerah dengan penolakannya dan mengakui jika ia mencintai Sakura.

"Tidak masalah. Yang paling penting sekarang adalah mengakui apa yang kau rasakan. Buat dia bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Semoga berhasil," Tae Wo lalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang diam beberapa saat. Lalu Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan menyiapkan bahan-bahan masakan.

.

* * *

.

Sakura pulang lebih dulu ke rumah Sasuke. Sudah pukul empat sore ketika Sakura sampai ke tempat penyeberangan jalan. Beberapa gundukan salju Sakura temukan di trotoar-trotoar jalan. Siang tadi turun salju lagi meskipun tidak deras. Sakura menenteng plastik belanjaan berisi bahan-bahan membuat kue. Tadi pagi ia melihat salah satu koki yang sedang membuat kue dan Sakura merasa tertarik lalu ia memutuskan untuk mempraktekannya di rumah. Sasuke sedang bekerja dan ia ingin menunjukan hasil masakannya kepada Sasuke. Ketika Sakura sedang menyeberang jalan ia melihat sosok yang di kenalnya tengah mengendarai mobil sport mewah berwarna merah metalik bermerek. Orang itu tengah menghentikan mobilnya karena sedang lampu merah. Sakura yakin ia tahu dengan sosok itu meskipun sosok itu memakai kacamata hitam. Di sebelahnya ada seorang wanita berambut panjang pirang dan juga mengenakan kacamata. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tepat di _zebra cross_ di depan mobil itu.

"Kakak!," dilihat Sakura jika orang yang dipanggilnya itu mengernyit lalu ia membuka kacamatanya. Munculah wajah lelaki tampan berusia sekitar dua puluh tujuh tahunan. Laki-laki itu membulatkan matanya melihat sosok Sakura. Sosok adik yang tidak pernah ia temui lagi selama ini.

"Sakura- _chan_!" kagetnya dengan intonasi yang cukup membuat wanita di sampingnya terlonjak.

Saat ini Sakura tengah duduk di kursi café bersama dua orang. Satu adalah saudara nomor duanya dan satu lagi adalah kekasih kakaknya. Dia adalah kakak laki-laki Sakura satu-satunya. Mata kakaknya masih seakan tidak percaya melihat sosok adiknya yang tidak ia temui lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Ia mengira jika adiknya itu telah hilang atau bahkan mati.

"Di mana kau tinggal selama ini, Sakura- _chan_?" tanyanya sambil menatap adiknya prihatin.

"Selama ini aku hidup berpindah-pindah. Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal dan hidup di mana saja aku bisa tidur. Beberapa bulan yang lalu Ayah menemukanku dan menyuruhku untuk tinggal di rumahnya namun aku hanya bertahan setengah tahun. Aku tidak tahan dengan perlakuan saudara tiri yang semena-mena kepadaku," cerita Sakura. Kakaknya menghela nafasnya berat. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui jika adik bungsunya itu menderita. Selama ini ia memang mencari keberadaan adiknya setelah kedua orang tuanya bercerai.

"Lalu dimana kau sekarang tinggal?" tanya kakaknya lagi. Ia menatap Sakura dengan teliti. Banyak perubahan di wajah adiknya setelah sepuluh tahun lebih ia tidak melihatnya. Sakura cantik seperti ibu mereka dan juga kakak tertuanya.

"Aku tinggal di rumah temanku. Dia yang membantuku beberapa minggu ini," jawab Sakura lagi. Sakura ingin bertanya sebenarnya mengapa ibunya meninggalkannya dan tidak ingin mengasuh dirinya namun ia tidak sanggup jika mengetahui kenyataan sebenarnya jika itu hal buruk. "Kakak, apakah kau tahu di mana Ibu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, sama sepertimu. Ibu memang membawa Kakak dan _Neechan_ , namun Ibu meninggalkan kami di tengah jalan. Kakak dan _Neechan_ selalu mencarimu selama ini. Ji Yeong Neechan pasti senang karena Kakak telah menemukanmu," kakaknya tidak bisa tidak menahan air matanya. Ia sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan adiknya lagi. Ini merupakan suatu anugrah.

"Kakakmu memang selama ini terus mencarimu meskipun ia hampir patah semangat," Sakura menoleh ke arah wanita yang merupakan kekasih kakaknya. Ia rasa tidak percaya jika selama ini kedua saudaranya diperlakukan sama oleh ibunya. Mereka bertiga sama-sama ditinggalkan lalu dipisahkan.

"Kakak!" Sakura langsung menghambur memeluknya. Sekarang ia telah mempunyai saudara lagi. Ia mempunyai sandaran lagi. Ia mempunyai tempat bergantung lagi.

"Syukurlah kau masih hidup dan baik-baik saja. Kakak sangat senang. Sungguh sangat senang," kata kakaknya yang sangat erat memeluk adiknya tersebut. Rasa haru pertemuan itu membuka kenangan-kenangan lama ketika keluarga mereka masih bahagia.

"Tinggalah bersama Kakak dan _Neechan_. Kakak dan _Neechan_ yang akan merawatmu," Sakura melihat ke dalam mata kakak laki-lakinya itu. Rasa sayangnya tidak berkurang kepada Sakura dan tanpa ragu Sakura menerimanya. Sakura melakukannya karena ia juga tidak ingin menyusahkan Sasuke terus menerus.

"Terima kasih Kakak. Aku sangat merindukanmu dan juga _Neechan_. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya juga," kata Sakura dengan mata berlinang. Sakura memikirkan bagaimana kehidupan kedua saudaranya itu. Apakah dulu mereka sama menderitanya seperti dirinya meskipun sekarang Sakura tahu kehidupan kakak laki-lakinya sudah sangat baik terbukti dari mobil mewahnya.

"Ayo kita bertemu dengan _Neechan_. Dia pasti sangat senang bertemu denganmu," ajak kakaknya. Sakura mengikutinya dan mereka bertiga keluar dari café tersebut. Sakura sangat ingin bertemu dengan bagian dari keluarganya dan ia melupakan niatnya untuk membuat kue

.

* * *

.

Sasuke baru akan menuangkan minyak goreng ke dalam wajannya ketika ponselnya berdering. Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya dan ia mengambil ponsel di saku celananya. Ia melihat ada panggilan masuk dari Sakura. Sasuke langsung mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura- _san_?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum kecil.

"Kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak juga, aku baru akan memasak pesanan. Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk memegang ponsel dan satu tangannya lagi Sasuke gunakan untuk memasak. Dengan piawai Sasuke menggunakan satu tangannya.

"Jika kau sedang sibuk aku akan mengirimkan pesan saja kepadamu. Bekerjalah dan jangan sampai lelah," ucap Sakura. Sasuke dengan cepat menjawab ucapan Sakura.

"Tidak, aku akan mendengarkan apa yang akan kau katakan. Katakanlah tidak usah mengirim pesan, aku bisa memasak dengan satu tangan," ujar Sasuke dengan cepat. Di dengar Sasuke jika Sakura menarik nafasnya sebelum ia berbicara.

"Sasuke- _kun_ aku sudah menemukan kedua saudaraku," di ujung sana Sasuke mendengar jika suara Sakura bergetar. Sepertinya ia sangat senang dan tidak bisa menahan rasa harunya. Sasuke juga seperti itu. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah!? Lalu apa mereka mengingatmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Ia senang jika Sakura senang dan bahagia.

"Tentu saja mereka mengingatku. Bahkan Kakakku menyuruhku untuk tinggal bersamanya dan sekarang aku berada di rumah Kakakku. Aku ingin mengabarkan ini kepadamu sekalian untuk memberitahumu jika aku mungkin akan pulang lebih larut darimu," jawab Sakura. Sasuke langsung berhenti mengaduk masakannya. Kata-kata Sakura tadi membuatnya terdiam.

"Kau akan tinggal bersama mereka?" tanya Sasuke setelah beberapa detik ia terdiam.

"Ya, aku sudah menemukan bagian dari keluargaku. Aku sangat senang ketika Kakak memintaku untuk tinggal bersamanya dan merawatku," jawab Sakura dengan riang. Berbeda dengan Sakura, Sasuke merasa ia akan kehilangan Sakura.

"Hmm… Itu bagus," jawab Sasuke singkat. Sasuke tidak tahu kata apa yang akan ia ucapkan kepada Sakura. Mendadak semuanya hilang. Mendadak hatinya seperti tidak tahu arah.

"Itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu, Sasuke- _kun_. Kembalilah bekerja dan jangan sampai lelah. Aku akan mengusahakan akan pulang lebih dulu darimu," Sasuke mendengar suara Sakura yang riang. Berbeda dengan keadaannya saat ini.

"Ya, aku akan kembali bekerja. Bersenang-senanglah dengan Kakak-kakakmu tidak usah memikirkan aku. Aku tutup dulu," ujar Sasuke pelan. Lalu ia memutuskan sambungan. Sasuke mengaduk masakannya tanpa minat. Rasa hatinya sekarang hambar sama seperti masakannya yang belum ia beri bumbu

.

* * *

.

Pagi itu Sasuke baru bangun tidur. Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur. Matanya cekung dan wajahnya sedikit pucat. Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dan ia mendapati Sakura yang sedang mengepel lantai rumahnya. Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura dengan cukup lama. Sebentar lagi sosok Sakura akan hilang dari rumahnya dan itu artinya hatinya juga akan hilang. Sasuke belum bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya kepada Sakura secepat itu. Ia butuh proses untuk menyamakan hatinya dan hati Sakura.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau sudah bangun. Aku menyiapkan teh untukmu dan juga kue. Kakakku membawakan kue untukku dan semalam kau sudah tidur jadi aku memasukkannya ke dalam kulkas," ujar Sakura yang melihat Sasuke hanya berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sambil memandangi Sakura.

"Hmm… Terima kasih," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil berjalan mendekati meja makan. Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedikit pucat. Lalu Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Kau kelelahan. Lihatlah matamu sangat cekung. Kau tidak tidur semalaman?" tanya Sakura lagi. Sasuke menggeleng tanda ia tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah khawatir, Sakura- _san_ " ucap Sasuke sambil mulai meminum tehnya. Ia sedikit tidak bernafsu untuk sarapan pagi.

Sakura diam sejenak lalu ia ikut menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang ingin Sakura bicarakan dengannya. Mungkin jika Sakura tidak mengatakan dia akan keluar dari rumah Sasuke, Sasuke akan senang dengan saat-saat seperti ini. Saat-saat ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Sakura.

"Kemarin aku bercerita mengenaimu kepada kedua saudaraku. Mereka penasaran denganmu yang begitu baik. Sasuke- _kun_ , Kakak-kakakku ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau mau kan bertemu dengan mereka?" pinta Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk menerima permintaan Sakura.

"Ajak saja mereka kemari, aku akan memasak makan malam dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada mereka karena masih menyayangimu," Sasuke melihat binar di mata Sakura. Ah, seandainya binar bahagia itu karena rasa cintanya kepada Sasuke, Sasuke pasti akan bahagia sekali saat ini.

"Terima kasih Sasuke- _kun_. Kau memang benar-benar baik sekali. Aku pasti akan sangat kesepian di sana tanpa dirimu. Aku tidak akan melupakan semua kebaikanmu," Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan rasa haru. Sungguh berat jika harus jauh dari Sasuke. Sasuke adalah orang yang peduli kepadanya tanpa memandang apa pun dan sekarang ia harus meninggalkannya.

"Hidupmu nanti pasti akan lebih bahagia lagi. Jangan sedih, kau bisa menemuiku kapan saja kau mau," ucap Sasuke dengan senyum kecil. Perkataannya seolah ia sedang tidak terluka padahal ialah orang yang paling menderita karena Sakura akan pergi darinya.

"Pasti. Aku pasti akan menemuimu kapan saja jika aku merindukanmu," balas Sakura. Ia menghapus air matanya. Sakura sadar jika pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan dan perpisahan itu datang terlalu cepat kepadanya.

"Hei jangan menangis seperti itu. Aku semakin berat kehilangan teman serumah seceria dirimu. Berhentilah menangis, kita tidak akan berpisah jauh kan? Kau bisa menemuiku kapan saja. Hubungi saja aku dan aku akan selalu ada untukmu," nada suara Sasuke bergetar namun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Ia berusaha kuat agar Sakura tidak sedih. Tentu Sasuke tidak ingin egois menyuruh Sakura untuk tetap bersamanya daripada bersama saudaranya.

"Aku tidak menangis sedih. Hanya menangis haru," ujar Sakura yang kini tertawa sambil menghapus air matanya. "Sasuke- _kun_ , aku benar-benar berterima kasih kepadamu. Sungguh," ucap Sakura lagi. Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyumnya.

"Lalu kapan kau akan pindah?" tanya Sasuke memastikan. Ia mencoba untuk tidak menatap mata Sakura. Sasuke memakan kue yang ada di depan matanya.

"Rencananya besok. Sepertinya aku juga akan berhenti bekerja karena rumah Kakak cukup jauh dari Shibuya. Kakak menawarkanku untuk bekerja di kantornya," cerita Sakura. Sasuke berhenti mengunyah kue di dalam mulutnya. Kue manis itu seketika menjadi tawar di lidah Sasuke.

"Malam ini ajaklah kedua saudaramu kemari. Aku akan memasak masakan spesial," Sasuke lalu menghabiskan minumannya dan ia berdiri. Sakura melihatnya dengan aneh. Aneh karena tidak biasanya Sasuke seperti ini. Seperti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. "Aku ingin mandi dulu dan pergi bekerja. Kau akan bekerja hari ini atau tidak?" tanya Sasuke sebelum ia memasuki kamar mandi.

"Ya aku akan bekerja. Aku akan menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan setelahnya ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Sakura masih duduk diam di kursi meja makan. Sebenarnya Sakura sangat sedih untuk berpisah dari Sasuke. Sedih karena mengingat setiap kebaikan Sasuke kepadanya yang tanpa pamri. Sedih ketika memikirkan Sasuke harus hidup seperti dulu lagi karena tidak ada yang merawatnya ketika Sasuke sakit.

"Aku sangat sedih untuk keluar dari rumah nyaman ini," kata Sakura dengan lesu. Rumah Sasuke adalah rumah pertama yang membuatnya nyaman setelah ia luntang-lantung hidup dan tinggal di rumah ayahnya selama beberapa bulan. "Rasanya aku ingin tinggal di sini selamanya," sambung Sakura sambil memperhatikan setiap sudut rumah Sasuke. Ia berat, bukan hanya Sasuke yang berat untuk berpisah meskipun pertemanan itu baru terjalin selama sebulan lebih

.

* * *

.

Cuaca bulan Maret memang lebih baik dibandingkan dengan bulan Februari. Awal musim semi di sambut antusias oleh kebanyakan orang. Sisa-sisa musim dingin memang masih terasa. Udara pagi yang masih dingin membuat Sasuke malas untuk bangun pagi. Sebenarnya Sasuke malas karena tidak ada lagi orang yang menyiapkannya teh pagi-pagi dengan roti bakar sederhana. Tidak ada lagi orang yang akan menyambutnya pagi-pagi dengan senyum cerah serta kata-katanya yang membuat Sasuke nyaman. Sudah satu minggu ini Sakura pergi dari rumah Sasuke. Ia benar-benar merindukan Sakura sampai rasanya Sasuke ingin menemuinya.

"Bos, aku izin untuk tidak bekerja hari ini. Sepertinya aku terkena flu musim semi," ucap Sasuke sambil terus menutup matanya ketika berbicara dengan Jung Tae Wo di telpon.

"Kau sakit? Berobatlah jika sakit atau aku perlu datang ke rumahmu untuk melihat keadaanmu?" tanya Tae Wo. Tae Wo tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke seperti ini. Semenjak kepindahan Sakura, Sasuke menjadi pemurung dan semua pekerjaannya kacau. Tae Wo dapat memaklumi itu karena ia pernah merasakannya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya perlu istirahat dan tidur seharian ini. Bos, kau tenang saja nanti jika keadaanku semakin memburuk aku akan berobat," di seberang sana Sasuke mendengar Tae Wo mendesah.

"Baiklah, kau istirahatlah yang cukup hari ini. Jangan sampai sakitmu tambah parah dan jika ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku. Ingat hubungi aku dan jangan mengabaikannya," Tae Wo menghardik Sasuke karena Sasuke termasuk orang yang masa bodoh dengan penyakit sepele seperti ini.

"Baiklah, Bos. Aku akan menghubungimu atau Naruto jika penyakitku ini tambah parah," setelahnya Sasuke memutuskan sambungan. Sasuke menarik selimutnya kembali sampai ke kepalanya. Bayangan Sakura yang biasanya jam-jam seperti ini sedang menyapu rumahnya atau mengepel rumahnya terngiang-ngiang di kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke memikirkan sekarang apa yang sedang Sakura lakukan. Apakah Sakura sedang mengingat dirinya atau ia mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang baru. Dua hari yang lalu Sakura menghubunginya. Sasuke sangat senang ketika Sakura menelponnya dan menanyakan kabarnya namun sayang telpon itu hanya sebentar karena Sakura harus kembali bekerja. Sepertinya pekerjaan Sakura lebih sibuk dari yang Sasuke bayangkan. Ia ingin menghubungi Sakura dan bertemu dengannya, tetapi Sasuke takut mengganggu kesibukan Sakura

.

* * *

.

Musim sudah memasuki musim gugur. Warna coklat khas musim gugur terlihat di mana-mana termasuk di kediaman kakak Sakura. Dari jendela Sakura bisa melihat tiupan angin yang menerbangkan daun-daun kering dan juga menggugurkan daunan coklat itu dari pohonnya. Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan tatapannya tetap mengarah ke jendela. Sakura mengingat kenangan lamanya bersama Sasuke sewaktu musim dingin. Ia tiba-tiba merindukan saat itu. Merindukan masa di mana ia sangat di terima oleh orang asing sebaik Sasuke. Sudah beberapa bulan Sakura tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Terakhir mereka bertemu adalah pertengahan April musim semi. Kesibukannya yang saat ini menjadi asisten kakaknya lah yang membuat komunikasi mereka terhambat. Sakura sudah jarang menghubungi Sasuke dan Sasuke juga jarang menghubunginya. Pertemuan mereka waktu itu tidak lama dan hanya singkat. Ia ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama Sasuke lagi seperti dulu.

"Sakura- _chan_ , mengapa kau menatap kosong ke luar jendela?" suara kakak perempuan tertuanya mengagetkan Sakura. Sakura menoleh lalu tersenyum kepada kakaknya.

"Aku hanya sedang mengingat kenangan lamaku bersama Sasuke- _kun_ ," jawab Sakura jujur. Di lihat Sakura jika kakaknya tersebut nampak membulatkan matanya lalu ia mendekati Sakura dan memegang kedua pundaknya dengan tangannya.

"Kau merindukannya?" tanya kakaknya sambil menatap mata Sakura. Sakura mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan kakaknya.

"Kau tidak menghubunginya dan mengajaknya bertemu?" tanya kakaknya lagi. Sakura menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. Kali ini kakak perempuannya menghembuskan nafasnya lalu ia duduk di depan Sakura.

"Jika kau merindukannya maka hubungilah dia dan ajaklah bertemu. Kau tidak bisa menahan rasa rindu itu begitu saja, Sakura- _chan_ ," ucap kakaknya. Sakura menatap kakaknya. Wajah kakaknya tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Sangat cantik di usianya yang sudah kepala tiga dan memiliki dua anak.

"Apakah dia akan mengingatku? Kami sudah lama tidak berhubungan," ucap Sakura dengan ragu.

"Mana mungkin dia melupakanmu, Sakura- _chan_. Binar matanya itu ketika melihatmu memiliki arti tersendiri. Aku melihatnya dari caranya menatapmu ketika pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya sewaktu makan malam di rumah _flat_ -nya. Dia menyayangimu," kali ini Sakura yang membulatkan matanya. Kakaknya sedang bercanda atau serius saat ini dan Sakura tidak tahu itu.

"Menyayangiku? Apa maksud Kakak?" tanya Sakura penuh rasa penasaran. Kakak perempuannya itu tertawa pelan melihat raut penasaran adiknya. Ia tahu adiknya tidak terlalu paham dengan hal seperti itu karena ia selama ini hidup sendiri dan tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti itu.

"Kau akan tahu jika kau menghubunginya sekarang. Lihat apa reaksinya ketika mendengar suaramu. Percayalah kepadaku, ayo hubungi Sasuke- _kun_ sekarang," perintah kakaknya. Sakura mengambil ponselnya yang tadi ia letakkan di meja karena sedang mengecas baterai.

Sakura menurut dan ia mulai menghubungi Sasuke. Nada pertama yang Sakura dengar adalah nada seorang wanita yang menjawab. Nada dari operator dan itu artinya nomor Sasuke sudah tidak aktif lagi. Sakura menatap ponselnya dan memastikan jika nomor yang ia telpon adalah nomor Sasuke. Benar itu nomor Sasuke lalu mengapa nomor Sasuke tidak aktif?. Sakura mencoba menghubunginya beberapa kali namun hal itu masih terjadi. Kakaknya mengernyit heran.

"Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya lagi. Nomornya sudah tidak aktif," ujar Sakura dengan lesu. Saat itu Sakura merasa kecewa kepada Sasuke karena Sasuke tidak mengabarinya mengapa nomornya tidak aktif atau ia mengganti nomornya.

"Kau tidak menghubungi teman-teman Sasuke yang lain untuk menanyakan di mana Sasuke?" tanya kakaknya lagi. Sakura menggeleng dan raut wajahnya menyesal.

"Nomor dan email yang aku punya saat itu hanya Sasuke saja. Aku tidak sempat meminta nomor dan email teman-teman yang lainnya," jawab Sakura dengan lesu. Kakaknya menghembuskan nafasnya lagi. Padahal ia ingin melihat senyum adiknya itu hari ini.

"Cobalah ke rumahnya. Mungkin dia kehilangan ponselnya dan tidak tahu bagaimana menghubungimu," saran kakaknya. Sakura berpikir sejenak lalu ia mengangguk. Kakaknya menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Sakura ke rumah Sasuke. Memang jaraknya cukup jauh sekitar dua jam perjalanan dengan mobil pribadi.

Setelah sampai di tempat rumah _flat_ Sasuke, Sakura berdiri di depan tangga naik. Ia ingat ketika pertama kali menaiki tangga ini di musim dingin. Waktu itu salju menutupi anak tangga itu dan membuat telapak sepatu mereka di atas salju. Sakura menaikinya dan ia berhenti tepat di lantai tiga gedung _flat_ yang merupakan rumah Sasuke. Pintu rumah itu berwarna coklat tanah dengan gagang berwarna perak pudar. Sakura tahu jam-jam seperti ini biasanya Sasuke bekerja di restoran namun ia ingin memastikan jika saja Sasuke ada di rumahnya. Sakura mulai mengetuk pintunya dan tetap tidak ada jawaban. Sakura beranggapan Sasuke memang sedang bekerja. Sakura turun dari tangga dan ia memutuskan untuk ke hotel menemui Sasuke namun langkah Sakura terhenti ketika penghuni di lantai dua keluar dari pintu rumahnya. Sakura mengenal orang tersebut. Ia adalah tetangga Sasuke.

"Hei Sakura- _san_ , mengapa kau kemari?" tanya seorang wanita yang berumur lebih kurang sama seperti kakak laki-lakinya. Dia bernama Ino dan ia mengenal Sakura serta Sasuke.

"Aku mencari Sasuke- _kun_ , aku menghubungi nomornya namun tidak aktif dan karena itu aku kemari," jawab Sakura. Ino nampak menatap Sakura sesaat lalu ia mulai berkata.

"Sasuke- _kun_ sudah lama pindah. Sudah sekitar dua setengah bulan yang lalu. Aku tidak tahu pastinya ia kemana karena pada saat ia pindah aku sedang tidak berada di rumah," saat itu Sakura merasa ada berton-ton semen jatuh di atas kepalanya. Sasuke pindah dan bahkan Sasuke tidak menghubunginya untuk memberitahu. Ada apa dengan Sasuke pikir Sakura.

"Kau punya nomornya atau email barunya?" tanya Sakura. Ino menggeleng dan saat itu Sakura merasa tidak punya harapan lagi. Namun ia ingat dengan Tae Wo dan juga Naruto. Segera saja Sakura menuju hotel untuk mengetahui keberadaan Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _san_ baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir dengannya," ujar Tae Wo ketika Sakura menanyakan di mana Sasuke berada. Ia dan Tae Wo tengah mengobrol di lorong dapur yang menghubungkan dengan pintu keluar. Sakura tahu Tae Wo saat ini tengah sibuk di dapurnya namun ia sangat membutuhkan informasi dari Tae Wo tentang di mana keberadaan Sasuke.

"Paman, kumohon beritahu aku di mana Sasuke- _kun_ saat ini," mohon Sakura. Tae Wo menghela nafasnya. Ia sudah berjanji kepada Sasuke untuk tidak memberitahu di mana dirinya saat ini ketika Sakura bertanya.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu di mana keberadaan Sasuke- _san_. Aku sudah berjanji kepadanya. Maafkan aku, Sakura- _san_ ," Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kepada Sasuke sampai ia tidak ingin Sakura bertemu dengannya. Sakura semakin frustasi. Ia merasa sosok Sasuke bukan seperti Sasuke yang dulu selalu baik kepadanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke- _kun_ tidak ingin aku tahu di mana dia sekarang?" tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah kecewa. "Dia berjanji kepadaku jika aku membutuhkannya dia akan selalu ada untukku," ucap Sakura yang frustasi.

"Sasuke- _san_ sedang berusaha melupakanmu, Sakura- _san_. Dia sedang berusaha untuk membunuh cintanya kepadamu," saat itu seperti ada berton-ton batu jatuh tepat di atas kepalanya lalu bermiliar-miliar galon air memenuhi paru-parunya dan bertriliun-triliun _megavolt_ sengatan listrik di jantungnya. Sangat-sangat kaget mendengar ucapan Jung Tae Wo.

"Sasuke- _san_ sudah lama mencintaimu dan ketika ia menyadari perasaannya kau pergi dari hidupnya untuk tinggal bersama saudara kandungmu. Dia seperti manusia yang kehilangan hatinya," Sakura merasa pipinya basah. Air matanya jatuh tanpa ia perintah. Jadi itu alasan mengapa Sasuke bersikap berbeda di hari terakhir Sakura di rumahnya, jadi itu mengapa Sasuke tidak menghubunginya karena ia sedang membunuh cintanya yang hanya sepihak itu.

Saat ini Sakura hanya mampu menangis di temani oleh kakak perempuannya. Ia tetap tidak tahu di mana keberadaan Sasuke. Sakura ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke dan memeluknya. Ia benar-benar merindukan Sasuke. Sakura baru tahu jika Sasuke mencintainya dan ia menyesal baru mengetahuinya. Mungkin tanpa sadar rasa itu juga hinggap di diri Sakura namun ia tidak menyadari sampai ada orang lain yang mengatakan jika sesungguhnya Sakura juga memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti Sasuke. Hatinya belum peka karena terlalu lama beku.

"Untuk apa kau membelikanku ponsel jika akhirnya aku tidak bisa menghubungimu dan tidak tahu di mana keberadaanmu," tangis Sakura sambil melihat ponselnya yang berada di tangannya. Kakaknya hanya mampu menatap iba adiknya itu. Cinta memang indah namun cinta juga menyakitkan.

.

* * *

.

Bulan sudah memasuki pertengah Desember dan artinya saat ini sedang awal musim dingin. Ketika musim dingin seperti ini Sasuke teringat dengan Sakura. Sudah cukup lama ia tidak tahu mengenai kabar Sakura. Sasuke kini sibuk dengan rutinitas barunya mengurusi restoran kecilnya yang berada di pinggiran Shinjuku. Restoran itu memang kecil dan baru namun pelanggannya sudah banyak karena memang masakan Sasuke sangat lezat. Di restoran kecil itu juga Sasuke saat ini tinggal. Ia mempunyai enam pelayan dan empat koki beserta dirinya. Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengejar keinginannya yang ingin memiliki restoran sendiri. Ia sangat senang banyak orang yang menyukai masakannya dan tak jarang Sasuke memberi makan orang-orang yang kelaparan untuk datang ke restorannya dan makan secara gratis.

Itu semua ia lakukan karena ia pernah merasa hidup sulit dan ia tidak ingin orang lain kelaparan sama seperti dirinya. Sasuke baru akan menutup restorannya ketika ia menyadari butiran salju mulai berjatuhan. Jika mengingat salju dan dingin pikiran Sasuke langsung mengarah ke Sakura. Sebesar apa pu tekad Sasuke untuk melupakan Sakura, namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat merindukan Sakura dan ingin bertemu dengannya, tetapi Sasuke tidak tahu perasaan Sakura kepadanya dan karena Sakura juga sepertinya sibuk. Oleh karena itulah Sasuke memutuskan untuk membunuh rasa itu karena ia berpikir cintanya tidak akan terbalas.

"Ternyata selama ini kau di sini, Sasuke- _kun_ ," Sasuke langsung menghentikan gerakan menutup pintu geser restorannya. Di depannya saat ini ia melihat sosok yang dikenalnya tengah berdiri sambil mengenakan mantel tebal. Rambutnya terurai panjang, matanya berkaca-kaca. Itu Sakura. Sasuke melebarkan matanya melihat Sakura ada di depannya saat ini. Ini bukan mimpi pikir Sasuke.

"Sakura!" ucap Sasuke terlonjak kaget. "Mengapa kau ada di sini?" sambung Sasuke. Sasuke mendapati rasa hangat yang beberapa bulan ini sempat hilang saat ini kembali lagi. Rasa yang mengelitik itu menjalar di tubuhnya. Jantungnya, paru-parunya, matanya, otaknya dan semua organ tubuhnya seakan bekerja dialiri oleh rasa hangat itu.

"Kenapa kau pergi dariku. Kenapa?" tanya Sakura sambil menghapus air matanya. Ia terlalu bahagia menemukan Sasuke setelah memaksa Naruto untuk mengatakan dimana Sasuke. Naruto akhirnya menyerah karena kasihan kepada Sakura dan ia tidak tega menyiksa kedua orang yang sebenarnya saling mencintai itu terpisah.

"Ak…." belum Sasuke menjawab Sakura sudah menghambur memeluknya. Hangat. Benar-benar hangat bisa memeluk Sakura di tengah hujan salju seperti ini. Sakura memeluknya dengan erat dan Sasuke mulai mengangkat tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya dari Paman dan Naruto- _kun_. Kenapa kau memendamnya sendiri dan tidak mengatakannya kepadaku. Mengapa kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri karena mencintaiku," isak Sakura sambil memukul-mukul dada Sasuke walaupun ia terus memeluk Sasuke. "Aku tersiksa karena tidak bisa menemukanmu ketika aku merindukanmu," sambung Sakura yang terus memukul Sasuke. Sasuke kaget karena Sakura sudah mengetahui perasaannya. Perasaannya telah diketahui oleh Sakura, tidak ada yang bisa ia perbuat lagi.

"Maaf, Sakura- _san_. Aku… Aku terlalu takut mengatakannya dan semuanya akan berubah jika perasaanku tidak terbalas. Lebih baik aku sendiri yang sakit dan menanggung semuanya daripada pertemanan kita rusak. Maaf meninggalkanmu tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Aku memang mencintaimu dan sedang berusaha menghapus tentangmu," jawab Sasuke jujur. Sudah saatnya Sasuke mengatakannya dan ia ingin memiliki Sakura. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan kasar lalu menatap Sasuke.

"Mulai sekarang jangan kau hapus perasaan itu. Jika mulai hilang kau harus menanamnya lagi. Kau tahu aku mencintaimu dan sekarang aku sedang memupuknya agar semakin subur. Kau tidak pernah mengatakan kepadaku jika kau mencintaiku dan kau tidak pernah bertanya kepadaku bagaimana perasaanku kepadamu. Aku mencintaimu. Pertemuan kita di musim dingin adalah takdir. Apakah kau masih ingin menolak perasaan cintamu ketika aku sudah membalasnya?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke menatap mata yang ada di depannya saat ini. Benar ini adalah kehangatan di musim dingin seperti yang pernah Sakura katakan kepadanya. Ia menemukan belahan jiwanya dan separuh hatinya. Orang yang menjadi takdir hidupnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menolaknya," ujar Sasuke sambil mulai menyunggingkan senyumnya. Cintanya terbalas. Sakura menghapus air mata harunya lagi. Keduanya bersatu dan bahagia. Cinta mereka sama hanya tidak menyadari dari dulu jika perasaan itu sama. Itulah cinta, prosesnya sulit di pahami namun ketika merasakannya semua menjadi hangat dan indah.

 **TAMAT.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Saya sengaja buat cerita sampai di sini, karena seperti yang sudah kita tahu, mereka menikah dan memiliki anak. Sampai jumpa di fanfiction berikutya. See Yaa...ekekekek**


End file.
